Love is in places when you least expect it
by MrsBLautner
Summary: Story for Jacob fans...River as lived on the Reservation her whole life and during this time as liked Jacob forever what happens when the tall hottie starts to notice the curvy pale face. I wrote this story because I'm shocked had how many stories that are out there about model sized women this story goes against perfection of looks.
1. beginning of school

Two days after I turned 18 I realised that things were going to change or had they all ready. My best friend was deeply soo in love with her boyfriend, and I think along the way she about me. This in between him drving her places and going to parties with him, Not that I'm jealous. I wasn't annoyed at her being in a relationship I was glad she was happy but the fact after 6 years of friendship, that that person you considered to be always there for you wasn't anymore.

The mid-term was not anything special, I hung out with Terri and Michael by just going to the movies and shopping. Another thing that was clear was how weird my dad was being with me lately, he had just stopped talking to me about the simple things in life and now consisted of him just telling me off a lot. One thing he was defiantly pissed off about was my mid-term report which was okay but Cs in my father's eyes may have been just a fail. An off course the main problem on the report was my maths, the one subject in the world I couldn't process and yet I passed Tribal studies with flying colours and I wasn't even a Native.

I had first period History which wasn't so bad, Mr Storm was a good teacher an for the last two years being in his class was great and did I mention how nice his Butt was or so I've been told. Everybody was in I sat next Jamie she was cool in that I know everbody way which to some people might have been a pain but not me I enjoyed being around her.

One more thing I have to help you understand where this story is going is first to mention where I lived an was from. I have lived my entire life on a Reservation in La Push Washington, I guess me not being native was shocking considering how careful the Res was in letting outsiders apart of our close nit community but they weren't. I stand at 5ft 5 with average Brown hair and hazel eyes and I am also very pale looking compared to the tan Natives living here in La Push. My dad was adopted into the Res when he was six when his parents where killed in a car accident, he lived with my grandma Sandra Sandra who was great friends with my dad parents before he came to live here .My dad's name is Robert and although he grew up on the Reservation he left when he was ready for college and went onto college meet my mom and became a teacher. Considering all that the Reservation had done for him he moved back when teaching postition was open and he and my Mom went onto have me Caleb and me .Even though I maybe white and have not native background I was born here and I consider being apart of Native American community sacred.

So I guess to understand who I am as a person is to understand what makes me who I am, other than where I came from and I guess that's were my Mom's death comes into it. My mom died five years ago with cancer, it hurt the whole family like it would in other families and being the only girl growing into my teens was hard enough with her being around. Though I guess life most go on even when you don't want it to, so it's just me, my Dad and my Brother Caleb. He lives in Washington with his long time girlfriend Cherry aka Martha and his my father's pride and joy he's studying medicine and was the only person who understood me when my Mom died.

The bell rings through the small Reservation school I attend and with that I head to my next class which ended before it began and now lunch time. I see Lisa and the rest of the gang, oh and not to mention how I notice sky and Tom our basically eating the face of eachother.

Sky pulls away and I'm guessing for air, she's alot smaller than me with short black hair and tiny native features. This my bestfriend the one I've been telling you about she doesn't say much just a quick smile and a hey and then back to making out with her very tall lacrosse boyfriend. Chilli on the other hand pulls me over to tell me some gossip about Embry call the guys she's been in love since Middle school.

Chilli: Have you seen how big Embry is now? ( Her small blues eyes look at me with excitement).

Did I mention Chilli's my other crazy bestfriend a gauitar player plus skateboarder who's half native and Irish that's the reason for the blue eyes, her Mom funny and probably alot more fun than most mom's then again I wouldn't really know any other person who lets their daughter get their lips peirced Twice was either cool or mad. Chilli had snake bites now theres just the cool one side peircing which suits her alot.

Me: No why does he look different? ( I say with a smile)

Chilli nods

Chilli: Yep, he's huge...

Me: Well I guess we know you don't like small anymore

we both laugh along with Lisa who sat eating her green apple.

Me: How did he get bigger?... was he taking anything over mid-term

Chilli: I don't think so, he's been hanging out with Sam's gang alot lately I seen them cliff diving the other day

Me: Didn't he used to call them the Steriod crew ( I look at her questionly)

Chilli: ( Nods) I guess they're friends now.. Who would have thought

Me: Exactly...

Lisa: So what yous doing tonight?

Lisa looks at me and Chilli, she's slightly taller than Chilli with dark features except her blue eyes again from her mother who married into the tribe. Lisa was funny and I guess her quiet voice and relaxing

Me: Not sure got an Essay to do and probably be getting Algebra homework

Chilli: I havent got anything... For a change Mrs Heart wasn't into day

Me: I guess alot of things are changing...why? what you have in mind?

Lisa: Well there's a party down in first beach tonite and I guess you can say alot of great guys are going including Embry an all

Chilli: Really then I guess we have to go, I'll get my brother to get us some drink

Me: Ew I hate school then again I think Mr storm's essay can wait a day or two ( I look at Sky who's not really paying attention to the conversation) I game!

I stand up and nearlly trip over Lisa bag, this causes everyone to laugh.

Me: Haha I look at both Chilli and Lisa trying to hold in their giggles

clumsy as usual , Two hours later and I'm in my car going home and the rains getting pretty heavy. Then all of a sudden my Impala shuts down completely. Great just what I needed, first nearly falling and now the damn car won't start as I turn the key it refuses to start back up again and work so I can get home. I try again, and Guess what NOTHING happens right now pretty much pissed off and my cell phone isn't getting any signal and did I mention how heavy the rain is pouring outside.

I jumped out and pop open the hood, when I do this lots of smoke comes out the rain pours and thankfully seems to be killing it. I look at the engine and yes I am a girl who doesn't know nothing about cars other than some makes. After looking a couples of times trying to guess I hear a car coming up the road and I turn and see orange car up a head. My clothes at this point are drenched and my hair once stright is now pretty much crazy with curls, the usual weather here in LaPush to make my day better.

I can't see as the driver but as he or she steps out of the car I noticed that he or she is infact a guy a really really Tall guy probably 6ft7 or something. Not to mention that not only what he makes up in height his body looks huge and pretty buff at that. He walks closer to me and that's when I notice who it is, Jacob Black wearing a white t-shirt that now stuck to his body and those long arms of his swinging as he get closer to me.

Jacob: Hey, you look like you need some help? ( He looks down at me, with a smile)

I nod not really knowing what to say, his long hair is no longer there but cut short and is once boyish face no longer there he looks masculine and dangerous with his perfect features and height.

Jacob looks under the hood which feels like forever he bends down and I can see the muscles on his back move as he does this I feel like jello or some Creep staring down at him.

Jacob: I think your exhaust is blowin I think your best getting a lift from me and I'll go get Big Al to come an get your car for you ( He looks at me seriously)

Me: Yeah, that sounds good. You don't mind do you?

Jacob: No problem at all, plus I think you may need to be warmed up before you catch something ( He smiles and then pulls the hood down )

Me: I'll go grab my bag ( I open my door and grab my backpack quickly then I walk to his car which is tiny looking for someone so huge)

Jacob opens up the door for me showing me that he had manners before getting in himself.

Jacob: Are you cold?

I nod

Jacob then pulls a jumper from the back of his car.

Jacob: Here put this on, it mite warm you up ( he watches as I take of my soaking jacket for the large blue jumper he give me). That any better?

Me: Yep ( I make a small smile had him)

Jacob: So what's your name?

Me: River kent ( I say with a nod)

Jacob: I'm Jacob Black

Me: I know, your Billy's son...

Jacob: Yep.. and your Roberts daughter, I know your brother Caleb he used to date my sister Rachel in high school

Me: Yep that's them both ( I say with a laugh)

Jacob: Weren't you in my math class two years ago

Me: ( I nod) Yep, I was the worse in the class

Jacob: You weren't that bad

Me: I am I'm repeating again for the second time

Jacob: Well you'll probably do it this time have some faith

Me: I think I might need a tutor honestly , I suck big time ( I laugh to myself)

Jacob smiled his eyes continuing to look at the road.

Me: Thanks for doing this ( I look at him)

Jacob's head turns to me.

Jacob: Don't mention it, I don't mind helping others

Me: Well thanks anyway...( I smile at him)

Jacob: Your welcome.. so your house is to the left of Quil's house

Me: Yep that's right... how did you know that?

Jacob: My dad knows your dad ( he raises an eyebrow

Me: Oh right...( I look out the window I sounded like a idiot)

Jacob: So...

Me: So...

Jacob: You going to the party tonight at first beach

Me: Yea ... my friends are going

Jacob: Cool...I guess this is your stop

I look at the window and my house is right outside, It felt like a short time being in the car with him.

Jacob: I'll get AL to drop of your car tonight for you...I look at it make sure it working okay an all

Me: Thanks again Jacob...

Jacob: No problem

I step out of the car slowly trying to be careful not to slip .

Jacob:River...

Me: Yea ( I look behind me)

Jacob: Your definitley going tonight

Me: Yea ...why?

Jacob: That's Great, I'll see you there then ( His smiles make me melt)

Me: That would be cool

Jacob: Cool

I close the door and walk into my house my heart feels like it's about to rip out of my chest did Jacob black just say he wanted to see me tonight. Yeah he did.

I walk into my living room with a smile then up stairs to my room where I lie down on my bed thinking about him.


	2. La Push and in my dreams

later on I told my dad I was going over to Chilli's to study History **LIE **in fact I was heading to first Beach to hang out with Jacob Black and my friends. I dressed in a t-shirt with pink print on it white long sleeve top underneath with Jeans and hightops which look ratty just the way i liked them to be. Over this I wore a grey coat which keep me warm to a certian extent living here wasn't exactly perfect when the weather came into it.

Chilli's mom dropped us off at the entrance and we met up with Lisa and Micheal and all.

Me: Hey!

Lisa: Hey dudettes! ( She hugged me and Chilli)

Chilli: So drink anyone ( Holding up her backpack)

Micheal:I all up for a drink or three

He was funny all my friends were and guess that's why I loved them they made me forget about the bad things.

Micheal was tall and with skater hair, he was known for being very dramatic. In his case he was Very, I guess he was tghe perfect guy friend who you could relax with and talk about movies with.

Chilli poured some drink into cups in this case it was voka , her favourite drink and deadlist to me. We all got a cup and Lisa toasted to being young and almost free.

Lisa: So you seen the La Push gang yet?

Chilli: Nope the haven't arrived yet....

Micheal: I think you'd be a great stalker...

Chilli: Awk really that's so nice....

I laughed there gazes, the bon fire had been lit and yet no sign of Jacob and all.

Lisa: So what does it feel like to be 17 River?

Me: Boring....( I take sip of my drink)

Lisa: At least you are 17 I have to wait until June which sucks

Chilli: It's just another number added onto you ( she looks at me)

Me: I agree completely except I am now close to 18 therefore soon an adult

Micheal: True....

Chilli: An Legal in other ways to..,( she wriggles her eyebrows)

I nearly choke on my drink....

Me: Yeah I might just keep that intact for another couple of years I think...

Lisa: Why? ( with a smirk)

Me: Because of the pain and the emotional strengths it will take to go through with it and probably because I'm 17 a size 16 and not one guy has ever asked me out

Chilli: Here we go again... (she looks at micheal and Lisa then back to me) there is nothing wrong with you

Lisa: Exactly if the don't want curves give them a boot

Micheal: Hell i love my curves...( we all laugh at his attempt of understanding)

Me: It's not the same , it feel weird not ever having someone to ask you out.

Chilli: Maybe that's about to change have more confidence in yourself

Me: Okay, How about to a new me and how I'm going to prove that plus size girls can be hot too

They all cheer , while I stand up and from sitting down on the logs. That's when I can feel that's he's here across from the Bonfire Jacob stands staring at me, it feels like he is staring into my soul through the flames. With a couple of strides he stands in front of me with a serious expression on his face that turns into a bright smile. He wore a navy t-shirt and ripped jeans that made him look really hot.

Jacob: Hey.... ( he smiled at me)

Me: Hi.... you made it? ( I got excited that he was here)

Jacob: Why wouldn't I?

I shrug

Chilli an all stay quiet as he steps closer to me. I can't belive he's here this hot guy standing infront of me talking to me.

Me: This is Lisa, Chilli and Micheal...( I point at them all)

Jacob: Hi..nice to meet you all

Me: Guys this Jacob Black....the guy who saved me today from the rain

Jacob: So you got your car back no problem? ( He stares at me)

Me: Got it back an hour later, thanks again

Jacob: Sure..sure...so do you wanna go a walk with me?

I look up at him and then to my friends all looking at me with surprise.

Chilli: She'd love too...

Lisa: Who wouldn't...( with a so called whisper)

Micheal: I game if your not

I go red I'm going to kill them when I come back from taking a heart attack.

Me: Sure...( he extends his hand for me to take, his skin tone alone is pretty not mention how tiny my hand is compared to his larger one) I be back soon....

Chilli: Take your time we're in no hurry....( she smiles at me)

Jacob and I walked along the beach near the rocks we then set down just staring at the ocean and the sky. His dark eyes shone somehow in the darkness of the night and when he smiled is teeth glowed.

Jacob: Cool friends....( he looked back at them over the otherside of the beach)

Me: They're great...Crazy at times though ( I giggled)

Jacob: I know what you mean....

Me: I didn't think you'd show up.... ( I spoke truthfully)

Jacob: I had something to take care off but other than that I was definelty coming tonight ( he smiles)

Me: Really, why?

Jacob: Because I knew you'd be here and I wanted to spend some time with you....

I couldn't believe it why would this hottie wanted to spend time with someone like me.

Me: I'm glad you came... ( I really was)

Jacob: Me too....So you've always lived here?

Me: Pretty much.... ( I look down)

Jacob: I come I've never really seen you before..

Me: I think I've been there but you haven't been looking..

Jacob: I think that is a bit retarded of me

I laugh

Jacob: You have strange laugh, I like it....

Me: Well that's new ....

Jacob: I guess it is now I feel like a freak

Me: Don't be I'm just joking....

Jacob: So you;ve lived here all your life with your brother and your dad

Me: Yep ....you've lived here all your life with your sisters and dad too

Jacob: Yeah my mom died when I was younger car accident... ( his eyes looks sad now)

Me: I'm sorry

Jacob: It's okay it's not your fault....

Me: Mines died 5 years ago she had caner....

Jacob: That's tough....

Me: It was, she was amazing in everyway...( I smile to myself, I'd never talked about my mom to anyone but why was he different)

Jacob: I don't really remember mine it was along time ago the only thing I rememeber of her is her voice, how calm it was when she told me bedtime stories...

Me: That's nice...( I realise his fingers are more entwined with mine, they were rough and powerful looking)

Jacob then brushed the hair away from my face, I could feel his breath on my cheek.

Jacob: You have pretty eyes... ( He stares into my eyes)

Me: Thank... yours our nice too ( I giggle a little)

Jacob: I thought they were blue but they're not....Green

Me: Green....( I nod)

Jacob: Would you be mad If I kissed you right now?

I shake my head slowly

Me: No.... ( he leaned forward to me)

Jacob: Good

Jacob lips touched mine slowly almost as if he was holding back control, I never been kissed so slowly before an it felt nice just to feel his lips for a moment that's when he leaned closer his lips sucked on my bottom causing me to lean into him more, it felt like fireworks were going of an this kiss would last forever. Jacobs hand reached for my hair while the other hand cupped my cheek tracing a slow circles while the kiss deepened. After a couple of mintues we needed to come up for air Jacobs face buried itself in my hair almost if he was smelling me and I think he was.

Jacob : I want you to go out with me tomarrow..... ( he looked into my eyes)

Me: Okay

Jacob: Good, could I get your cell phone number to ring you

I nod and write my number into his Phone, he then kissed my the corner of my mouth and then stood up.

Jacob: I'm going to have to go... hell I wish I could stay all night to talk to you ....I'll walk you back to your friends, ( his eyes looked pleading almost and that he really didn't want to go)

We walked hand in hand to were the gang set before he left he practially lifted me of the ground to kiss me . When he set me down he leaned foreward and whispered.

Jacob: I'll be in your dreams tonight sleep save....

Me: Night

With that I watched as he disappeared with Embry and Quil into the darkness of the woods. I think I'd just be asked out or told that he wanted me to go out with him. I think he was right I was going to dream of him tonight, I couldn't wait.


	3. hot dreams and a date with a hottie

On my way home Chilli asked me more and more about jacob all I could tell her was that he fixed my car and that I really like him.

When I got in I didn't bother to say hello to my dad he was probably ot cold anyway from working so hard at the school.I changed into my Pjs and my superman t-shirt thats when I realised that Jacobs jumper was over my desk chair I walked over and put it on me , couple of seconds later I was curled up in bed sleeping.

I woke up to find a dark figure sitting on my desk chair, it was Jacob just looking at me with a slight smirk.

Me: What are you doing here?

Jacob moves from the chair over to me on the bed.

Jacob: isn't what you want? ( His voice is like deep)

Me: What do I want?

He laughs almost mockingly.

Jacob: Me offcourse, you want me to kiss you until you can't think anymore

I couldn't what he was saying to me I felt screaming to the top off my lungs but i preferred not to because probably wake my sleeping dad. I just stared at him in a strance, as he leaned down an placed a soft kiss on my lips. I then pushed my self up so that my chest was touching his, Jacobs lips became more passionate and urgent. I soon realised he was no longer leaning on me but on top of me pressing me carefully down on the bed, this made me feel tiny I was in height but I wasn't exactly thin and in away I felt wanted because I wasn't a twig .

Jacob: You feel amazing ...( He continued to kiss me)

Me: thanks

Jacobs left hand was now on my hip and he then pulled it over his hip , this felt different a better different.

Jacob: Your mine....all mine..( he moaned)

That's I was woke up by my alarm, whoa that felt real and great. I was having all sorts of ideas in my head I only known me a day and already I felt as if feeling this way was right. I jumped out of bed, got washed and put on a bandT and jeans with my red converse. I walked down to see my dad sitting with the newspaper with toast and Orange juice set out for me.

Me: Morning dad...( I sit down next to him)

Robert: Morning you have fun last night?

Me: Yeah, lot's....( he just stared at me when was studying ever fun)

Robert: Caleb called he' coming back this week for a while....

Me: That's great....

Robert: Yes, it is without Cherry this time....

Me: Really, no blondie....that's cool

My dad tried to hold back a smile he knew how I felt about the dramatic girlfriend of my brother.

Robert: So you going to head now or would you like me to drive you today?

Me: Nope, I'm good....

Robert: Alright but if it breaks down again give me a call

Me: I doubt it will but okay...( I kissed him on the cheek) See ya later dad

Robert: Bye....

Today was a new beginning hopefully something different, maybe Jacob was even in school I'm not sure but I was still hopeing he was. My journey to school was the same I only lived a couple of miles from the Res school, but today felt different relaxed almost and knowing he might be there made me feel all warm inside.

I arrived on time after three classes of sitting an looking at the clock on the wall or just looking at the rain hit of the roof of the building it was weird just not thinking about anything but him. I had yet to see him through the halls but I did see Embry with Jared but other than that Jacob was yet to be seen. I walked to lunch by myself Lisa and Chilli weren't in any of my classes except micheal was in my Native language class. He offcourse ran on without me he did that sometimes I think knew I needed to think for a while. When I got into the canteen Chilli set talking to Terri who by the way is a girl and one of my closest friends, I walked over to were they set and set down still looking around me.

Terri: Hey u!!( she smiled brightly at me )

Me: Hey! ( I laughed at her)

Terri: So I here someones been talking to a certian Mr Black....

Me: We've been talking...

Chilli: Just talking...( she raises her eyebrows) cause I think there something your not telling us

I look down and then back up to them.

Me: Have any of you seen him?

Lisa: Yeah he gets Math with me....He's in...

Me: Cool, you don't think he's changed his mind.....

Chilli: Don't think like that he into you

Me: How do you know that?

Lisa: The way his face lights up when he seen you last night and it was dark last night

we all laugh at her, that Lisa for you trying to brighten up everything.

Chilli: something must of happened last night for you to be all weird ( She stares at me with her thinking expression)

Me: Nothing happened we just talked about somethings....( I look at her trying to be convincing)

Lisa: Which are?

Lisa continues to drink her water.

Me: My mom his mom, yous guys and some other stuff...

Chilli: Just that...

Me: He might of kissed me..( I go red with embrassement)

Lisa: That's sounds good, hes really hott

Terri: Yeap, I sooooooo agree

Chilli: He's alright....Now Embry hes sooo fine

Me: I like him, he's different.

I realise my thoughts travel again to him how perfect his lips felt on mine and how warm his hands were when they touched my face then that dream I felt like I was going to go crazy if I couldn't see him. An then I had that warm feeling again and then there he was walking towards me with his masculine stance. When he got near to me from the entrance he wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a tear in the knee cap of them. It was then that I felt everyones eyes on me has Jacob placed a small kiss on my forehead.

Jacob: Hi... You look nice

Me: I not wearing anything special...

Jacob: Yeah but you still look good

I just turned red and looked into his eyes which look even better in the daylight, Jacob then set down next to me his hand touching mine.

Jacob: So you still going to go to out with me, or have you changed your mind?

Me: Offcourse I wanna go out with you, I just don't know what you see in me ( I look down at are hands and how pale and small mines was to his) .

Jacob: What Isn't there not to see, I wanna get to know you more I find you to be pretty interesting

Me: After one day?

Jacob: Yes... after the first few seconds I stared at you in the rain...( He smiled brightly again his perfect teeth showing).

Me:I was drenched not to mention how scary my hair looked...( I giggle)

Jacob: I like your curly hair I think you should wear that way more often or anyway for that matter...You'd still look good

Jacob touches my face gently before pulling a hair away from my face and tucking it behind my ear, his hand feel warms as it grazes my cheek. I can't believe how beautiful he actually is even more so and why was he interested in me yet I felt like asking him would be stupid of me.

Me: Your hairs cool even now that its short...

Jacob: Thanks.. I needed a change ( Hes says as his hand plays with my fingers).

Me: Well it suits you..( I smile up at him)

Jacob: Thanks... So you think maybe you'd wanna go out to the movies tonight or something....

Me: I loved to...

Jacob: Great, I'll pick you up at 6:30 and we'll go see a movie

Me: Great...

Jacob: So 6:30 it is...

Me: Yep...

Jacob: I'll see you there then ( He kisses my hand and stands up to walk away)

Chilli: Well that's interesting...So movies tonight with hotstuff

Me: Yeah I guess..

Chilli: What you mean you guess, If Embry asked me out I'd be freaking out...

Me: Well why do I think there more to it

Chilli: Because you think too much...( She looks at me with a serious smirk)

Me: I suppose....( I look over at the canteen window)

later on I would be spending time with Him Jacob black the 6ft 7 hottie who I thought was amazing not just for his looks but for seeing past me.I wasn't exactly the next Kirsten stewart I was smaller with curves , my waist was kinda small but my hips were big my grandpa called them childbeaaring hips but the was an excuse for realising I wasn't exactly thin. Maybe being unconfident was wrong of me but this felt weird and to be honest I think there was much more to Jacob Black than anyone knew of.

Later on after I got home and ran upstairs to get washed and ready to go out, I decided on a pair of back skinny jean,ankles boots with a black blazer and white MJ band T toped of with my red and black scarf. Nothing Special just me and I liked it. It was only 5:15 now it took less time to get ready and waiting was killing me, so I fixed my hair more making it wavy not to curly though. I wasn't exactly a fan of curls that being I was naturally curly and keeping it stright was a full job.

I look out the window and my dad cars was parked in the driveway


	4. movie Date

The last two periods were not filled with worrying about school or my friends but it was like something different in all, I was going out with Him the guy I'd known from distance pratically my whole life and to be honest I was terrified.

When I got into to my small house I ran to my room to pick something nice to wear which to be honest was going to be difficult. After 30 mins on raiding my wardrobe I'd decided on on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white band t-shirt with a skull on it and my old vintage leather jacket not to mention my black ankle boots. Yeah I loved Black who doesn't it makes me feel confident in a way yet even clothes and makeup wouldn't hide how nervous was feeling and it was already 6:15pm and I felt like time was flying in before my very eyes.

I look out the window after hearing a car outside, it was my dad coming home from work being a teacher meant sometimes extra hours to mark english papers or whatever, hes always late home ever since my mom died he's never had an early arrival from work. I walked downstairs my hair fixed makeup on and all, to be honest I was feeling excited.

Me: Dad...

My dad sat in my living area watching a football game, he looked tired and his long hair looked untidy looking.

Robert: Hi honey...you look nice

Me: I'm going to the movies to night.....

Robert: With who?

Me: With a friend...( I look down)

Robert:What kinda a friend? ( My father looked interested now)

Me: Just someone... his names jacob

Robert: Jacob, who?

Me: Black, billy Blacks son...( My dad knew Billy everyone did he was practially the Chief of the tribe).

Robert: Yeah, I used to teach him he hasn't been school alot this year

Me: Yeah I think he was sick or something ( I try to seem convincing because I felt I had to be).

My dad nods seeming unconvinced, I liked Jacob and having my dad being nosy about him bothered me yet I guess that's what dads did. The door bell rang and that's when I knew who it was , I walked to the door and opened it. There he was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans with a knee ripped no matter how casual he looked he always looked good yet it was frezzing outside and I wondered how he didn't feel it was barely standing at the door and I was cold.

Jacob: Hi...( he seemed serious yet happy)

Me: I'll just grab my coat and we can go

Jacob: Suresure...

Me: See ya later dad I'll be back after the movie...

Robert: Better not be late, school in the morning. ( He shouted from the Living area).

Me: Okay dad! ( I closed the door behind me trying to getout of my house as quickly as I could).

Jacob opened his door for me and I jumped into the rabbit which was a nice car, I realised Jacob was now staring at me .

Me: What?

Jacob: Nothing ( He smiled)

Me: Please tell me I starting to feel a tad selfconious...

Jacob: You look really really nice....

Me: Ah thanks, you look pretty nice yourself ( I look at him with smile trying to seem at least a bit confident).

Jacob laughs which strange to being probably because I've never heard him laugh at anything and in truth is probably the greatest sound I've ever heard.

20 minutes later and we were outside the movies theatre, Jacob stared at the different movies before realising that maybe his choice wasn't what I wanted.

Jacob: So..... what kinda movies are you into?

Me: I like action movies and alot an maybe some romances...Not the puking stuff though ( I giggle at myself)

Jacob: Great we have that in common...

Me: There is Sherlock homes, Robert downey jr in that ( Jacob looks at me with a smile)

Jacob: That sounds good...

The ticket girl was a punk with purple hair and various peircings on her face which looked kind of cool, I'd wanted my tongue peirced but my Dad had the opposite opinion saying it was disgusting her parents were they were pretty cool by my standards, Jacob on the other hand looked terrified by all that metal I could that by the way he was smiling to cover but that fear.

Jacob: Well she was interesting ( We laughed) Do you reckon she gets stopped when she goes through those airport things?

Me: Ah ( I try to hold back my laugh) Yeah

Jacob: Thought so ( Jacob looks at me and laughs)

We got the bedverage stand and the girl behind it was tall, with long black hair and to be honest looked like a supermodel, her name tag read Christy. When she noticed us coming she put on a huge smile and her eyes went stright for Jacob.

Jacob: Let me guess you like sweet popcorn extra sweetness with a large coke and a large galaxy

Me: What are you phyic...

Jacob: Nope it's because I like that with two Bags of chips

Me: How can you eat all that?....and still look...

Jacob looks into my eyes noticing my blush

Jacob: Like what? ( He knew what I was thinking which made me feel even more embrassed)

Me: Never mind...

Jacob: Tell me ( He says it seriously yet with a smirk)

By this time Jacob is very very close to me making my heart bound out of my chest, Jacobs hand then touched my cheek. He was going to kiss me has he leaned down, we were interrupted.

Interrupting girl/Christy: Hi ( Her voice was very high pitched) What can I get you?

Her eyes went stright to Jacobs muscles, looking at him like some piece of meat.

Jacob: We'll Have two Large cokes, two large popcorns extra sweet, Some nachos...Oh and two Bags of Patato Chips

Interrupting girl/Christy: Sure ( I could tell she was shocked at all the food)

Jacob: Is that alright?

Me: Yeah, Alot of food though

Jacob: I love eating I think that's one of my hobbies

Me: That's a good hobbie

Jacob: Especially when the food great...

Me: Yep ( I giggle)

Christy came back holding the two popcorns and the cokes, she then grabbed the Nachos and the Patato chips. She looked exhausted yet still managing to flirt with a uninterested Jacob.

Interrupting girl/Christy: Anything else sweety...

Jacob: Ah no thanks...this is fine or do you want anything else River? ( He Looks at me weirdly)

Me: I'm good..( I smile)

Interrupting girl/Christy: I mean is there anything I can get you...

Jacob: No ( He looks seriously at her) Come on River Movies starting

Christy looked shocked at what Jacob at just said I think the look on her face was probably the greatest thing I'd ever seen. Jacob didn't seem interested by her but why she was amazing looking compared me, again I was shocked by him. We walked into the cinema and sat down in the fifth row just close enough and not to close. Jacob placed everything down as quietly he could, we ate without looking at eachother for 5 minutes that's when he asked me did I want some Patato chips then some Nachos which I took some. Jacob laughed when the dog looked like it was knocked out and so did I just continued to laugh at sherlock homes who looked depressed then funny.


	5. Best sleep ever

The movie was over in no time I don't think I even watched it I was to busy being nervous and consentrating on Jacob's hand on my walked out hand in hand, I didn't say anything and neither did he was almost like he knew what I was thinking and it relaxed me.

Jacob: So what was that movie about?....

Me: Truthfully I don't know maybe Sherlock homes ( I giggle)

Jacob: Yeah I think so to ( He smiles brightly at me and brings me closer to him) I wasn't paying attention to it just you

Me: Why?

Jacob: Why wouldn't I want to look at you all the time?... Your prefect in everyway

Me: How can you say that and not know enough about me

Jacob: I do know about, your voice is calm you have this laugh that lights up everything not to mention how cute you are when you are shy..

Me: Jacob, What is this? ( I look up at him) Why are you interested in me?... I known you my whole live and I think you've only ever asked me for a pencil .....

Jacob: Hopefully a relationship or a friendship is happening ( He looks serious now) I was stupid for not seeing you in this light and I'm truly sorry ( Jacobs eyes look sincere) I feel like I'm drawn to you and I wanna keep it that way, that's if you want me to be in your life ( His hand touches my face and our eyes are connected I feel happy now that I know what going on).

Me: I do...I want you to be in my life

Jacob laughed and lifted me into a great big bear hug which I couldn't believe he was able to do;.

Jacob: I promise your not going to regret this River....

Me: Good, can you kinda put me down your leaving me with not alot of Oxygen

Jacob: Oops, Sorry ( He sets me down looking pleased with himself) This is great...I...Yeah Great

I laugh at his happiness he looked like he just won a million Dollars.

Me: Yeah....

Jacob: Defiently, I was nervous early on about asking you I'm glad I said

Me: I was nervous about going out with you...

Jacob: Really...why?

Me: Because your great looking and nice...

Jacob: Your soo pretty and kind..

Me; You think so?

Jacob: I know so and if anyone said anything I'd kick there ass

I laugh at his attempt to cheer me up, He then leaned down and kissed me softly.

Jacob: Do you wanna go out after school tomarrow just me you and the beach

Me: Yeah I'd like that...

Jacob: Great...( He kissed me again which felt amazing as ever)

Jacobs warm hands rested on waist and they felt large and strong against me. Jacob Black was perfect and the truth was maybe he did see past the curvy girl no one noticed before. We got into the Rabbit and Jacobs hand rested in my lap as I played with his fingertips as he drove back to La Push.

Me: You have warm hands.. ( I said without thinking)

Jacob: All the better for you to touch my dear ( he said with a cheeky laugh his eyes still on the road)

Me: You always been this warm...

Jacob: Nope just as I got older it runs in the family...

I look up at him his features look tensed. I put on the radio which plays lifehouse You and me. I loved this song.

Jacob:Cool song

Me: Yeah I think so.... you like them?

Jacob: Yeah I like everything also

Me: Thats a good song..

Jacob: You ever listen to Kings of leon?

Me: They're my favourite band...( I looked at him with a smile)

Jacob: No way...really cause they're mine to

Me: Great we have something in common

Jacob: Yeah great... Favourite movie?

Me: Empire of sun or Godfather part 2

Jacob: Bourne series, I'm an action man

Me: Thought so ( we laugh) Favourite country?

Jacob: America ... ( chuckles) an maybe Italy love me some pasta

Me: Yeap pasta nice with carbonara....

Jacob: Your making me hungry... with Chocolate fudge cake and vanilla Ice-cream

Me: You like some nice food...

Jacob: What can I say I'm a growing boy ( He wriggles his eyebrows) What's your favourite food?

Me: My dad used to make these thai curries with rice they were nice or just a steak with all the trimmings...

Jacob: It's great to meet a girl with a good appeitate ( His hand that is in my lap entwine with my own)

Me: That explains why I'm a big girl ( I laugh at myself and realise Jacob isn't laughing)

Jacob: There's nothing wrong with your weight, your perfect do really expect a guy to like girls who are so skinny you can feel their bones. To me that's disgusting! ( His voice his angry now and I can't believe this) Your curves are hott not to mention how nice you look in those Jeans.

Me: Huh...

Jacob: I think you should realise people are jerks and that your very special..to me

I didn't know what to say the look in his eyes was scary yet soft and that was a weird componation for anything. Jacob Black meant what he said and I could tell by that one look, tonight had been amazing from eating to the talking and now to this Perfect in everyway. When Jacob dropped me off he walked me to my door, His large frame in the dark was intimating yet masculine.

Jacob: So I guess this is the part were I get to kiss you ( He wrigged his eyebrows) that's if you want to..

Me: That would be nice...(I smiled as he leaned down to me)

Jacobs lips were warm , this was different now he was leaning down in all his massive height to me . I carefully placed my hands on the back of his neck this made him pull me to him I could feel every bit of him which made me chiver all the way to my toes the kiss was far better than the first one not to mention how great his hands felt on my waist AMAZING.

Jacob: Nightnight Beautiful ( He whispered in my ear, he then kissed me on lips softly before walking back to his car)

I watched him in Awe he was Great tall dark and handsome not to mention a great kisser. I went into my house and went stright to my bed room and fell into a amazing sleep one that I think would probably be my best EVER.


	6. Work of Art

Today was like last night was a dream just sitting with him was great but that kiss was AMAZING and it felt so right. I think if i was an expirenced kisser I'd say he was really good at it but I wasn't my first kiss was with Derek a guy I'd thought I liked when I was 11 let's just say he pulled my hair next and Caleb threatened him two seconds later it was funny now but then for an awkward chubby kid it was terrifying.

Caleb my Big brother was 6ft 1 and built like a football player who was now attending college in washington to be a Baby Doctor as is girlfriend puts it, he was always great with kids and being a reservation full of them he was able to pay his tution with the little money he had. Caleb was confident, calm and down to earth and many people knew him that's including Jacob.

Anyway the same it was just before the bell rang when someone pulled me towards them from behind my body instantly stiffened I was about toi scream that was until I felt the warm lips on my cheek, I turned round and it was Jacob.

Jacob: I thought I suprise you...

Me: Yeap ya definietly did ( I didn't turn round just sort of looked up at his face)

Jacob: You smell like cherries ( he leaned down and pressed his nose in my hair)

Me: Shampoo ( I laugh)

Jacob: I like it....

Me: Me too ( his arms still hold me to him)

Jacob: You think you'd like to spend launch with me in the art rooms

Me: Sure I just have grab my History book...

It took him a couple of seconds before he realised me which he seemed annoyed by, I loved that about how he wanted to hold me it was nice. When we got to the Art room he just smiled at me not saying much just that calm silence of his and then when I thought life was going great I tripped and fell my upper half going face forward that's when I felt those strong arms around me again.

Jacob: Whoa, you alright?

Me: I am now, thanks ( I smiled at him trying not to laugh at my clumsyness)I'm soo clumsy.

Jacob: Well I'm always here to catch you ( I giggled at him) I know someone else like that

Me: Really, she as bad as me or slightly clumsy...

Jacob: I think she might alot worse than you

Me: Well that's dangerous

Jacob: Especially when motorcycles are envolved...

Jacob arms still locked around me.

Me: You have a motorcycle still

Jacob: Yeah just don't use it as much..

Me: Why?

Jacob: Things change ( he then let go of me gently)

Me: Yeah they do, scary sometimes though. How everything can go from bad to good.

Jacob: Yeah but sometimes scary things are not as bad as dealing with the problems at hand

By this time we stand in the art room he walks over to grab his work.

Me: You sound like you've been through alot

Jacob: Not alot of problems just the one which I don't think will ever change..

Me: How so? things can change if you want them to.....

Jacobs grabs a chair and sits on while I stand looking at the wooden craving of a wolf which by all standards was the most elegant and beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Me: You made that...

Jacob: Yea....I love craving things my dad taught me

Me: It's Beautiful.....

Jacob: Thanks, it's not ready yet...( I just stare at it in amazement)

Me: So your a dog man

Jacob: You bet I am...( He grinned)

I sat down on the table facing him, just watching as he craved the little peice of art which was cool to watch his large hands create something so pretty. He made it look easy compared my lack of know how, I sucked at art and anything to do with creating something.


	7. watching him

I watched him sculped and Crave his piece of art just watching in amazement we didn't need to talk just fint whispers when the other wanted to say something and it calmed me after lunch he walked me to my class which just so hapened to be History, I noticed people watching us not just because the paleness of my skin but because he was Jacob Black the somewaht Chief son and I was the chubby nobody whos brother was once La Push's reservation most popular.

Yet when I stood next to him I felt hope and the fact I was me I was happy and maybe all this talk of weight was really pointless.

Jacob: I guess I'll see you later then?

Me: If you want to....

Jacob: Yeah offcourse I do but I have something to do tonight maybe tomarrow since it's the weekend We could go to the beach or for a walk somewhere.

Me: Yeah that's sound good....

Jacob: I'll call you and tell you to get ready

Me: Okay...See ya later ( I placed a kiss on his cheek not knowing were that confidence had coem from)

Jacob: Tomarrow beautiful... ( He smiled and before touching my cheek)

I watched as he walked into the small crowd that saying he was the tallest on the Res a tall 6ft 8 scary I wonder what he was fed as a baby, I'm guessing lots from what his personal intake is.


	8. Protective Big brothers

**After watching him create somehting so beautiful it made me wonder what he was on about when he meantioned the other girl that was just as clumsy as me maybe an old girlfriend I don't know but I didn't want bother him by asking.**

**I drove home it took me just 10 mins and thats when I noticed the suitcase lying on the couch, I also heard it bright laughter as I walked into the kitchen there he stood. the Person who I loved more than anything the person who raised me when my dad couldn't My Big bro Caleb Drinking a huge glass of water.**

**He turned round as I stepped closer to him and with one swift move I'd jumped at him with laughter.**

Me: I missed you Bro...

Caleb: Me to lil sis, me to...

**We hugged eachother for a brief moment before he let go go of me, he then looked me up and down and laughed.**

Me: What?

Caleb: You look just like her sis it's freaky _**( He stares at me looking convinced)**_

Me: I don't Mom was thin and My hair isn't blonde

Caleb: Trust me you do, You look older I've only been away a year and you look Old _**( Him and his Humour)**_

Me: Yeah thanks I think... what about you big guy you look different _**( I noticed his outfit more city type not La Push at all)**_

Caleb: City rubs of on you whether you want it to or not...

Me: Hows the girlfriend? what her name strawberry... _**( I sat down on the breakfast chair)**_

Caleb: Cherry, and were on a break for now_**...( His face looked sad and then Irriated by her name**_)

Me: That's strange I thought she was the one

**I take an apple an bite into it, while trying to listen to him.**

Caleb: I'm not so sure anymore, It's great to be back in the bad weather the fresh air. (_** He lifted up his glass and took a drink)**_

Me: Too much fresh air...(_** I laugh**_) So how long here for Dad said a while but with you I don't know how long that is.

Caleb: Whenever I think it time, but for now I'm might intern for the hospital in forks or whatever maybe even work at Al's for a while

Me: Dad not going to like that...

Caleb: Dad's going have to deal with it I'm not some lil Boy anymore.

Me: I would stick to interning at forks general...

_**I heard the car pull up outside it was my dad and I knew it was by the sound of the door opening to his long footsteps. My dad was a big man not as tall as Caleb we reckon he took that after my moms dad but he was big enough with broadshoulders and dark hair. He looked intimiating but to those who knew him he was a quiet man a good man and mostly a man who had suffered enough in his life time to be respected by everyone which he was by the elders and by the people he taught.**_

Dad/ Robert: Caleb (_** He walked into the kitchen shaking my brothers hand, he was always distanced with us I guess that's how he dealt with it all)**_

Caleb: Good to see ya Dad, How are you? _**( He smiled at my dad**_)

Dad/ Robert : Good, hows medical college been for you?

Caleb: Good, great actually I've got a chance to into Medial school then see where it goes from there...

Dad/Robert: Thats good, have you eaten already ?

**My dad sets down his breifcase on the worktop.**

Caleb: Had some thing on the way could go for a bowl of your pasta..

Dad/Robert: Okay, I'll go make some then what about you River you staying into night for dinner?

Me: Yeap why not? _**( I put my apple in the bin)**_

Dad/ Robert: I thought you might have plans with Jacob..

**My dad eyed me and then Caleb, he knew what he was playing at Caleb was your typical Big brother always there to scare unwanted attention yet there was no need for it.**

Me: Nope that's tomarrow...

Caleb: Jacob who?_**( He looked annoyed)**_

Me: Jacob Black...we're just friends

Caleb: You mean your dating him...

Me: Well sort of, he's pretty cool now that I know him ...

Caleb: I remember him he Rachel's lil bro...tell me he still a scrawny kid?

Me: No not really, he's pretty tall now

Caleb: Whoa that's a shocker...he was always so awkward _**( My dad and him laugh)**_

Me: Well he's not anymore..( _**I'm starting get pissed off ) **_he really grown up now

Caleb; How long you been dating him?

Me: A week not long

Caleb: He works fast, I'd like to meet the kid_**...( he looked at my dad then to me seeming pleased with himself)**_

Me: Your not meeting him yet

Caleb: Why not he going out with MY lil sis don't you think I should make sure hes not a creep _**( He folds his arms with a smirk)**_

**Caleb was always protective but when mom died he was worse than before, always watching me to make sure I was safe or whenever I was around the wrong people or the right he made sure No one bothered me. Caleb I guess was scarey because of his body size and height but deep down where I could only see was a big softly someone who loved to be in love I guess that's why Cherry got a way with so much in there relationship.**

**Tonite would be family night usually quiet and awkward, dad was the master of quietness usaually going to bed early just because he couldn't bear the either of us being a happy family without it's missing piece. Caleb would laugh with me play around with the card deck and then eat ourselves into sleep, he was there for me in away my dad never was and it was sad but at least I had one remeberence of my once normal life.**

**After eating my dad special pasta we decided to get some Ice-cream Caleb was buying but we ran out so we headed to the ice-cream parlor to get some Chocolate with Fudge sauce. We walked in but before that I noticed Jacob's car in the Parkinglot I wondered what he was doing when we walked in he sat there with a girl with long dark hair and pale skin. I pretended not to notice but I did and worst of all so did my brother.**

Caleb: Isn't that Jacob Black over there_**( He pointed I pretended not to notice)**_

Me: Where? _**( I looked down ignoring him)**_

Caleb: Over there next to the Pale girl...

Me: I don't think that's him _**( I shake my head nervously)**_

Caleb: I'm definite that it is him, maybe we should say Hi!

Me: Nope, Lets just take our Ice-cream and go..

I was annoyed why had trusted someone that looked like him I was joke to think he'd even like me.

**Caleb looked over at Jacob and before I knew it he was standing in front of him with a sour grin on his face.**

Caleb: Your Jacob Black, You remember me don't you?

Jacob looked up at Caleb and then noticed me who was mortified.

Jacob: Yeah, how is going Caleb?. I didn't know you where back in La Push

Caleb: Yep well I am _**( He folded his arms) so do you do this kinda thin often mess around with every girl you meet!**_

Jacob: What do you mean? (Jacob looked over at Caleb with confusion and then turned to see me) Hi River!

**He waved at me and then looked up at Caleb.**

Caleb: Great to see that you noticed her after all!

Jacob: Yeah I have and we're going out tomarrow to that's if she wants to

Caleb: Well I think her mind might be changed now that you have a girlfriend. You know if I should beat the crap out of you for this crap!

River: Caleb please can we just leave?

**I glare up at my brother with a sad expression I even grabbed his arm but he wasn't moving.**

Jacob: Dude what are you talking about?

**He stared at Caleb then at me I looked upset but tried to hide it I was sooo stupid**.

Jacob: River are you okay?

River: Honestly no but I'll live. Caleb lets just leave please!

I begged my brother who was seriously pissed off.

Caleb:You have some guts asking that question when your girlfriend is clearly sitting there!

**His voice is louder and angry.**

Pale girl: I'm not his girlfriend..we're friends

Her voice was stright forward and my heart dropped was she telling the truth or lying.

Jacob: You think Bella's my girlfriend?...the only girlfriend I have is River so calm the fuck down your upsetting her when I telling the truth!

Jacob stood up and moved towards me with a worried expression.

Caleb: Yeah like I believe you

Jacob: It the truth you fucking idiot!. Let me introduce you, Bella this is Rivers big brother and off course Bella this is my girlfriend River Kent

Jacob was now holding me to him like I was going to run away from him. This was sooo awkward and weird at the same time. I was so happy he was introducing as that and the fact that I knew he wasn't lying.

Pale girl: Hi...it nice to finally meet you (Bella smiled brightly at me).

Jacob: I've just been telling Bella all about River...

**I stood frozen just watching too embarrassed to go over and ask what was going on.**

Caleb: Well this is embrassing...

Jacob: Don't worry bout dude, I think the same if a guy was sitting next to a girl and dating my sister.

Caleb: Yeah well ... Sorry

Jacob: No problem**( He looks down to me with a worried expression)** You okay?

I just stare at him and Feel like I'm about to cry Pathletic then wrapped his long arms around my curvy body.

Jacob: I only want you, remember that no one will ever come before you_**...( He whispered into my ear)**_

Me: You promise...

Jacob: With every fiber in me... So would you like some Chocolate ice-cream with fudge sauce.

Me: I did you know I liked that flavor?

Jacob: Because it's my favorite... _**( He smiles)**_

Bella: Well, I'm going to go , Nice meeting both of you _**( She smiles)**_

Jacob: See ya later and I'm glad you came

Bella: Don't mention it glad you found what you where looking for_**... ( She looked down at me with a smile)**_

Caleb: Well that was interesting and what the hell where they feeding you down here

Jacob: Same food I suppose your not exactly small yourself man

Caleb: You on steriods cus my sis ain't no druggies girl

Me: Caleb!

Jacob: Nope just good food and some crap

Caleb: Yeap... your lying!

Jacob: Well what are you on Doctor you shooting up in that fancy college of yours

**He grinned at Caleb who laughing at that comment.**

**Caleb: Touche**

Me: Could we stop talking about drugs...people are staring (I looked around at everyone).

Jacob: He started it _**( He looked over at Caleb who ice-cream had arrived with mine his was huge filled with Chocolate, vinilla, whipped cream marshmallows not to mention Two cherries it looked crazy).**_

Me: That's crazy looking...

Caleb: I'm a crazy kinda guy

**We all laughed**

Jacob: So what brings you back to La Push?

Caleb: Just needed a break from certian things city life get boring once an a while.

Jacob: Get what you mean dude, it's nice to get away sometimes. No longer need to though (He grabs my hand and smiles).

Caleb: Sure is, so what's going on with you and my sister

Me: Caleb, shutup!

Jacob: No it's okay I can answer this one _**( his hand tightens mine)**_

Me: You don't have to prove anything...

Caleb: Well... _**( Continues to eat his Ice-cream I've lost interest)**_

Jacob: I care about her and I think she likes me too.

**I smile at him.**

Caleb: What else?** (He raises his eyebrow).**

Jacob: Well she much smarter than me and she calls the rules I do what she wants me to (He grins at me).

Caleb: So what do you feel about this all? _**( He looks at me seriously)**_

Me: I Like hims alot not to mention how fun he is to be around _**( Still touching his large hand gently)**_

Caleb: Well if your happy. Though if you hurt her in anyway I'll kill you **(He says seriously and then begins to grin)** no matter where you go I'll find you, plus you'll always be the scrawny lil kid who I played basketball with. I'll always be able yo kick your ass!

**Jacob nodded**

Jacob: I would let you if I hurt her that's not saying I ever will want to she too special for that.

Caleb: So Bella's dating who?

Jacob: Guy called Edward , we don't get along much _**( He looks away from me)**_

Me: Why?

Jacob: Long story, I tell you sometime_**.( He looks me in the eye)**_

Me: you don't have to if you don't want to

Jacoob: I'll tell when it's the right time

Me: Okay _**...( I picked a spoon up and ate some of my ice-cream it tasted like heaven)**_ This is Yum

Caleb: Told this would be far better than Ben and Jerry's not that I'm dissing there fish food

Jacob: Or the cookie dough...

Me: I agree ( _**I laugh at the two goof balls eating their Ice-cream)**_

**It was weird being set in-between the two large men, my bro and Jacob .Which was great they were getting along at least that was off my worry list now just Dad who freaks out at these kinda was the first Guy I'd ever dated so that made the situation worse. Once we were ready to go Caleb shook Jacob's hand just looking up at him with smile before jumping into my car.**

Me: I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school...**( I smiled up at him).**

Jacob: Yeah, we can eat lunch with your friends if you want?

**I nod**

Me: Good they can be nosy again

Jacob: Yep, we'll even bring Embry so that we can be ignored

Me: Oh Chilli's going to love that

Jacob: Yea she is so is Embry ( he shakes his before laughing)

Me: Sorry about him he can be a real egghead at time even though he real smart..

Jacob: Don't worry I've had worse plus he just worries about after all you are pretty amazing

Me: Your making me go red again

Jacob: I know and it cool

Me: Not funny ( I cross my arms)

Jacob:It's kind of

Me: Maybe ( I show a tiny amount with my hands) this much

Jacob: Maybe more than that also ( he laughs before putting a kiss on my forehead)

Me: Night

Jacob: I'll think of you

Me: Me too...

I watched him jump into his small car, watched how effortless he was in how he moved about.

Caleb: You coming or what Lover girl

Me: Shutup!

Caleb: River and Jacob Sitting a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G ( I smack his forehead) Aw that was uncalled for

Me: You want another one

Caleb: No mam one just cost me ten brain cells

Me: Good, now drive ( I giggled at him rubbing his head)

Caleb: Yes fat head

_**I just glare at him as he drives us home. I still wondered was there more to his friendship with Bella the pale beauty , truthfully I think there was.**_


	9. Jacob protective

**The next morning I woke up to someone shaking the sleep out if me and guess what it was that goofball of a brother I called Caleb.**

**Caleb:** Wakeywakey school time**!!!!!!!!! ( He was pratically bouncing on my small wooden bed)**

**Me:** Leave me alonnnnne **( I pulled a pillow over my head)**

**Caleb:** Your going to be late...

**Me**: No I'm not I Have at least 30 mintues before school starts.

**Caleb**: Well I think you got your times mixed up it says 9:45

**With that I jumped up an ran into my bathroom, I was going to be alte for the first time ever and it was going to suck to have to listen to Mr Ephriam.**

**Caleb: **Your definelty late, **( He lay down on my bed still, as I walked out with a toothbrush in my mouth)**

**Me: **Dad's going to kill me

**Caleb**: Maybe, Maybe not how about you ditch school today and we can go into seattle

**Me:** I can't too much school work plus Jacob's going to be in today

**Caleb:** You did see him last night sis

**Me:** Is that before you acussed him of dating his friend or when you made a big idiot out of yourself

**Caleb:** You know I was only looking out for you so did he

**Me:** He's different

**Caleb: **You''ve told me that already, I get your into him

**Me:** He notices me not the weight..

**Caleb:** There's nothin wrong with your weight

**Me:** like you'd understand you happened to get the good genes in the family

**Caleb:** What can I say I'm hot

**Me: **Eww! **( I screw my face up at his beheadness)**

**Caleb:** Thanks **( he laughs at my expression)**

**Me:** Can you please be a nice brother and get out!

**Caleb stood but before he did he ruffeled my hair the bug dweep, when I got ready and washed I walked downstairs to find captin crunch ceral and Orange juice. Today I decided to wear a pair of my old denims with a white long sleeved top with a red striped on ontop making my hair colour stand out more not to mention my red allstars.**

**Me: **This for me?

**Caleb sat eating his captin crunch.**

**Caleb:** Ye....ah....

**Me: **Thanks...

**I ate the captin crunch and just looked at how untidy Caleb ate his ceral and toast Men Jacob wasn't that bad or was he No I think.**

**Me:** See ya later **( I smacked Caleb up the side of the head, I laughed )**

**Caleb:** Aw crap another 19 brain cell, I soo goin to get you back egg head

**Me:** Yeah, yeah**....( I grabbed my parka and my keys, then ran out to my car)**

**Today was okay the rain was still there but it was light outside for a change and the smell of the grass and tree was nice, the benefit on living near and forest. The car was working fine thanks to Jacob and I think having Caleb back in La Push was remebering me of the old times when I had a full family not just a distanced father who seemed almost invisible to me. As I pulled into the parking lot the school bell rung I was just on time and that was relief Mr Ephriam was my Dad's friend I guess I just didn't want to seem a bother to my father.**

**First Class was Native language and culture, which I enjoyed even though I was white I had been brought up to believe in the Quilute culture and I think I was Native yet my skin tone said different. Mrs Green was my teacher she was tall and well-built, her dark was dark and long like most Quilute women and not to mention how cool of a teacher she was.**

**Mrs Green:** So today we're going to be discussing the wolf and how are culture believe that we are in actual fact decended from the Wolves

**My class was filled with eight people giving the fact the Reservation was small in number. Chilli set next to me , Lisa was sitting next to Embry who in which was laughing at something Lisa had said.**

**Chilli:** Why is he laughing at her?

**Me:** Lisa funny

**Chilli:** Yeah but he never talks to me

**Me:** Just talk to him hes a nice guy

**Chilli:** You think

**Me:** Yea, give it a go

**Chilli**: I will at lunch

**Me:** Good

**Mrs green:** Is there something you wish to tell the class Miss waters?

**Chilli:** No mam

**Mrs Green:** You sure

**Chilli: **Yes...

**Mrs Green:** I f you wanna talk try to be a bit subtle about it

**Chilli:** Okay Mrs

**Mrs Green:** Great.. So we all know that theres a An Alpha, Beta and Omega and so on

**BELL RUNG**

**We walk to are lockers**

**Chilli:**She hates me **( she slams hers and looks at me while I pack my history and Maths books)**

**Me:** Who Mrs Green?

**Chilli:** **( She Nods) ** Yea, who else

**Me:** I like her shes pretty cool

**Chilli:** Have you hit your head again, or as Jacob sucked all that Oxygen out of you

**Me:** Huh no **( I go red and look down) I** think shes a good teacher.

**Chilli**: You don't hate anyone do you ?**( She looked at me questionly)**

**I lock my locker slowly, an look at her.**

**Me:** What's the point in hating someone, lives to short for that **( I stare into her eyes)**

**Chilli**: Sometimes I wonder why you are you (**she shakes her head at me )** I'll see you at lunch

**Me:** Bye** (I watch as she walks off her and her fallout boy bag).**

**Chilli was easily annoyed it didn't bother me at all that Mrs Green didn't like anyone talking in her class truthfully I think she was annoyed about Embry laughing with Lisa. How on the other hand had couldn't wait to see Jacob at launch just to see him and know that he's there.**

**Maths sucked that was due to the fact I sucked at it, I needed a tutor and asking my dad wasn't really my idea of showing him I was stupid, Maybe because Caleb was great at everything it was one thing I couldn't do. After that class it was gym which was kinda fun if you weren't paraniod about yourself. An then my favourite time of day in which you can talk about everything LUNCH, Jacob would be there and that felt great knowing he'd be there.**


	10. School and friends

**The next morning I woke up to someone shaking the sleep out if me and guess what it was that goofball of a brother I called Caleb.**

**Caleb:** Wakeywakey school time**!!!!!!!!! ( He was pratically bouncing on my small wooden bed)**

**Me:** Leave me alonnnnne **( I pulled a pillow over my head)**

**Caleb:** Your going to be late...

**Me**: No I'm not I Have at least 30 mintues before school starts.

**Caleb**: Well I think you got your times mixed up it says 9:45

**With that I jumped up an ran into my bathroom, I was going to be alte for the first time ever and it was going to suck to have to listen to Mr Ephriam.**

**Caleb: **Your definelty late, **( He lay down on my bed still, as I walked out with a toothbrush in my mouth)**

**Me: **Dad's going to kill me

**Caleb**: Maybe, Maybe not how about you ditch school today and we can go into seattle

**Me:** I can't too much school work plus Jacob's going to be in today

**Caleb:** You did see him last night sis

**Me:** Is that before you acussed him of dating his friend or when you made a big idiot out of yourself

**Caleb:** You know I was only looking out for you so did he

**Me:** He's different

**Caleb: **You''ve told me that already, I get your into him

**Me:** He notices me not the weight..

**Caleb:** There's nothin wrong with your weight

**Me:** like you'd understand you happened to get the good genes in the family

**Caleb:** What can I say I'm hot

**Me: **Eww! **( I screw my face up at his beheadness)**

**Caleb:** Thanks **( he laughs at my expression)**

**Me:** Can you please be a nice brother and get out!

**Caleb stood but before he did he ruffeled my hair the bug dweep, when I got ready and washed I walked downstairs to find captin crunch ceral and Orange juice. Today I decided to wear a pair of my old denims with a white long sleeved top with a red striped on ontop making my hair colour stand out more not to mention my red allstars.**

**Me: **This for me?

**Caleb sat eating his captin crunch.**

**Caleb:** Ye....ah....

**Me: **Thanks...

**I ate the captin crunch and just looked at how untidy Caleb ate his ceral and toast Men Jacob wasn't that bad or was he No I think.**

**Me:** See ya later **( I smacked Caleb up the side of the head, I laughed )**

**Caleb:** Aw crap another 19 brain cell, I soo goin to get you back egg head

**Me:** Yeah, yeah**....( I grabbed my parka and my keys, then ran out to my car)**

**Today was okay the rain was still there but it was light outside for a change and the smell of the grass and tree was nice, the benefit on living near and forest. The car was working fine thanks to Jacob and I think having Caleb back in La Push was remebering me of the old times when I had a full family not just a distanced father who seemed almost invisible to me. As I pulled into the parking lot the school bell rung I was just on time and that was relief Mr Ephriam was my Dad's friend I guess I just didn't want to seem a bother to my father.**

**First Class was Native language and culture, which I enjoyed even though I was white I had been brought up to believe in the Quilute culture and I think I was Native yet my skin tone said different. Mrs Green was my teacher she was tall and well-built, her dark was dark and long like most Quilute women and not to mention how cool of a teacher she was.**

**Mrs Green:** So today we're going to be discussing the wolf and how are culture believe that we are in actual fact decended from the Wolves

**My class was filled with eight people giving the fact the Reservation was small in number. Chilli set next to me , Lisa was sitting next to Embry who in which was laughing at something Lisa had said.**

**Chilli:** Why is he laughing at her?

**Me:** Lisa funny

**Chilli:** Yeah but he never talks to me

**Me:** Just talk to him hes a nice guy

**Chilli:** You think

**Me:** Yea, give it a go

**Chilli**: I will at lunch

**Me:** Good

**Mrs green:** Is there something you wish to tell the class Miss waters?

**Chilli:** No mam

**Mrs Green:** You sure

**Chilli: **Yes...

**Mrs Green:** I f you wanna talk try to be a bit subtle about it

**Chilli:** Okay Mrs

**Mrs Green:** Great.. So we all know that theres a An Alpha, Beta and Omega and so on

**BELL RUNG**

**We walk to are lockers**

**Chilli:**She hates me **( she slams hers and looks at me while I pack my history and Maths books)**

**Me:** Who Mrs Green?

**Chilli:** **( She Nods) ** Yea, who else

**Me:** I like her shes pretty cool

**Chilli:** Have you hit your head again, or as Jacob sucked all that Oxygen out of you

**Me:** Huh no **( I go red and look down) I** think shes a good teacher.

**Chilli**: You don't hate anyone do you ?**( She looked at me questionly)**

**I lock my locker slowly, an look at her.**

**Me:** What's the point in hating someone, lives to short for that **( I stare into her eyes)**

**Chilli**: Sometimes I wonder why you are you (**she shakes her head at me )** I'll see you at lunch

**Me:** Bye** (I watch as she walks off her and her fallout boy bag).**

**Chilli was easily annoyed it didn't bother me at all that Mrs Green didn't like anyone talking in her class truthfully I think she was annoyed about Embry laughing with Lisa. How on the other hand had couldn't wait to see Jacob at launch just to see him and know that he's there.**

**Maths sucked that was due to the fact I sucked at it, I needed a tutor and asking my dad wasn't really my idea of showing him I was stupid, Maybe because Caleb was great at everything it was one thing I couldn't do. After that class it was gym which was kinda fun if you weren't paraniod about yourself. An then my favourite time of day in which you can talk about everything LUNCH, Jacob would be there and that felt great knowing he'd be there.**


	11. Heartbreak

**Without thinking to much I decided to see if Jacob was okay, I looked at Micheal and Chilli I guess they could tell that I was going to make sure Jacob was fine. I hurried outside which consisted of more trees, I knew that when I needed to relax I'd go a walk in the La push forests. I followed a stright trail from the school to the almost centre of the forest there shirtless and looking stressed was Jacob his long body crouched over and looking almost pain like.**

**Me:** Jacob....

**I walked closer to were he stood, slowly reaching out to him.**

**Me: **Jacob, are you okay?** ( I placed my hand onto his back, his whole body jerked away from me but again I realised the scorching heat that radiated of him once more) **Your really warm, are you feeling alright we could take to the doctor

**Jacob stood up looking angry and pissed off, I stepped back alittle.**

**Jacob**: Just go!

**Me:** I really sorry about all this Its all my fault, if I hadn't off.....

**Jacob:** Please just leave me alone! **( His eyes look scary, not to mention how his body was shaking an it had nothing to do with how cold it was outside)**

**Me: **No I'm not leaving here until I make sure your okay

**Jacob:** I'm fine now get the Hell out of here!

**Me:** Why?

**Jacob**: Why not, you honestly think I'm interested in someone like you.....

**That when the air was knocked out of me my lungs at stopped working and I could feel the rain and the tears building up.**

**Me:** The Jacob Black I know would never get on this way

**Jacob: **You don't know the real Jacob Black, well maybe you do now **( he smirked**) Why are you still standing here?

**Me:** Please.....don't this....

**Jacob: **What!!, you mean nothing me you never have.

**Jacob walk closer to me looking strangled and angry**

**Jacob:** Leave now I never wanna see you again

**Before I walked away in pain almost I looked into his dark eyes he didn't look so scary anymore but souless not Jacob the sunny personailty was gone. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and my body was moving but my soul was not. Something was not right he had shocked me and even made fun of me but still I felt like there was more to his reaction . I kept walking that's until I reached the school and my now tear stained face look around at the empty parking lot, everyone was away and I stepped into my car and drove back to my house.**

**Caleb was out and Dad to my suprise was also, I ran upstairs ran my shower taking of the my soaked clothes and got into the shower not caring if the water was cold or not. The water hit my face first I then closed my eyes has the semi-cold water heated up a little, all I could do was think about the anger in his voice and how a scared i should have been but deep down I knew Jacob would never cause my physical pain but I had know that he would hurt me in another way and that when the tears started again. Maybe this was a dream a really bad one or another joke on my life, I dried myself out on a fresh pair of Pjs and jumped into bed I wasn't hungry or going to do my homework right now I needed to breathe and my only way of doing that was falling into a deep sleep and hopefully waking up to find the nightmare had ended**.


	12. hurting those we love

**I hadn't seen or heard from Jacob in two weeks and I think the pain of his rejection was far less painful than not seeing him again. I 'd asked around for him Embry said he was off visting family in the Makah Res but I knew that wasn't true he was somewhere else and not so far off from La Push, strange How I felt that he was close but in my heart I knew. I'd fianlly made the decision that I would try to forget him but that was far more difficult than remembering us together on the beach in school and our first date at the movies. I missed his laughter and his relaxing manner yet I felt angery that this would happen to me, I'd lost enough and this whole situationwas wither a bad nightmare or just a stupid trick on me and my own patheltic excistance.**

**My dreams no longer existed they now dull drepressing nightmares of him and how being told to leave by him was so painful like a knife twisted and turned in my stomach. I hadn't slept right in the last two weeks waking up shouting and then being woken up by Caleb or my dad, sometimes falling asleep in their arms until I was rested again. Then me screaming would happen all again, why couldn't I be normal for a change like normal girls who'd been dumped. But no I wasn't normal and so my depression continued.**

**Caleb sat at the bottom of my bed looking serious the only time I'd seen him this serious was when my mom had died and he'd been the one to tell me.**

**Caleb:** This has stop, you can't go on like this**. ( His voice stern)**

**Me:** I'm fine **( I sit up and look at him)**

**Caleb:**You haven't been sleeping, your skin so pale you look like death . What hell did he do to you? **( His eyes expressed everything concern and anger)**

**Me**: He didn't do nothing!, for once in your life can you just stay out of my business. **( I stood up )** I'm not a little kid anymore who needs protecting from you

**Caleb: **You know what.. I'm not going to let this go by long shot **( He continued sitting looking hurt)**

**Me**: Why should you care? **( I shake my head trying stop the anger building up )** you where gone for a year and now you suddenly care about me...

**Caleb:** I had to leave for school

**Me:** You left because you couldn't deal with it all, dad wasn't the same person after mom died and you where fed up with having to look after me

**Caleb:** You know that's not true.....your my little sis you've always came first

**Caleb stood up to hug me but I moved away from him.**

**Me:** Yea well it doesn't look like it. you left me here with him , you knew he wouldn' t pay attention to me. You know how hard it is to deal with living in a house where your own father won't even look at you because it hurts him too much

**Caleb**: I didn't know you felt that way, I would've came back **( He leaned forward his eyes looking sad and hurt)**

**Me:** Yeah well that's life, it's fucked up Big time! **( tears poured down my face, I felt bad on Caleb yet I'd kept this all in for so long) **

**I'd done it, I'd managed to make the one person in my life who was able to stand me. Caleb had given up a normal teenage life to look after me and I'd thrown it back in his face with no care in the world. I hated myself for that and for what I'd said.**

**Caleb:** I'm heading to Big Als for a while...ah...if you need me I'll be there **( His voice broke and the tears swelled in his eyes).**

**Me:** Caleb... **( My voice low )**

**Caleb:** I'm fine just ...I'll be back later on **( He pretended he was fine but he was far from it)**

**When he had left I slumped myself against my bed on the floor, I ruined whatever hope of being normal down a whole. My face was soaked from my own salted tears, I couldn't and when I tried I more came. I would have to apologise to CALEB and then try and get my life back together.**


	13. walking out and attacked

**Monday morning I was ready to go to school see my friends and horribly learn something. I still hadn't said sorry to Caleb but he wasn't in the last couple of day, probably working and being pissed of at me and to be honest I understood completely. Histoy was over quickly and so was gym class, my class before lunch was Heritage class which should be fun I thought Mrs green was cool but I still hated school. I'd seen Embry in History , he just stared at me like he had something to say but didn't. **

**I walked in to class with Lisa, that when I noticed HIM. Why was he in my class Jacob was in Terris this didn't make sense, I felt like being sick but I knew that wasn't a good idea. Jacob was dressed in a dark green t-shirt that showed his perfect skin tone and muscles. His face looked exhausted and older than he was, I felt walking close to him and hugging him but I knew that was a bad idea. He didn't wnat me anywhere near him and that hurt because right now I was so close to him. School sucked and being near him Sucked even more. **

**Mrs green started to talk about wolfs and the Quilute connection to them and how special they where to the Tribes heritage. I was shocked I was even paying attention I was trying to look out the window trying to ignore him but I couldn't. I lifted my books and looked at Mrs green, without thinking about how much trouble I would get in I stormed out of my class heading stright for doors to leave school.**

**I jumped into my Impala and blasted my music Green day played loud enough so that it stopped me from almost not thinking but How could I not. I felt a light knock on my window and I opened my eyes, it was HIM and he looked worried. I just stared at him and then rolled down my window, trying to breathe probably.**

**Me: **What! **( My voice irritated)**

**Jacob: **You okay

**Me:** Why do you care?

**Jacob:** you look pissed off

**Me: **Yeah well I am...

**Jacob**: If helps its not you its...

**Me**: Me right...

**Jacob:** River I never meant to.... **( I cut him off)**

**Me**: I get it, you are different from me and I shouldn't have got my hopes up like that

**Jacob**: I.....

**Me:** I see ya whenever

**Jacob:** I wish.....

**Me: **Don't worry about it I'll live.....

**I started the engine and drove off into the distance, I wasn't going home I didn't want to. Jacob looked shocked and saddened when I left him standing there in the school parking lot it was as if he had more to say. I drove my car to my house and then went a hike through the forests trail my favourite spot was near the waterfull almost into the depths of the forests centre in which I found unquie and pretty.**

**As I drew close I heard movement in the trees behind me, I slowly turned aorund and there was a women her Hair was blonde almost white. Her skin was almost transluent and her eyes where red, I knew there was something off about her stright away. **

**Blonde women**: Hi! **( Her voice low**) Awk all by yourself

**Me: **Am yeah My brothers just up the trail

**Blonde women:** Really now?

**Me:** Yeah we come here often

**Blonde women: **Why do you lie?

**Me:** I'm...a..not

**Blonde women**: You Smell fresh pure.

**Me**: What...I think It's best I go, my brothers going to be worried

**Blonde women:** Why?, the funs only beginning

**I tried to walk away from her and before I knew she was infront of me, her eyes looking darker almost evil like.**

**Me: **Ah!, how did you do that?

**Blonde women:** You know running not going to help

**Me:** what the hell are you?

**She then grabbed me by my throat, as I tried to runaway.**

**Blonde women**: Your worst nightmare!

**She the lifted me up and threw me against the rocks near the waterfall, I lift my hand to my head which is now bleeding. ALOT. My breathing deepens and my hearts races, not to mention the pain all over my body. I knew that I was done for but I wasn't going to give up my life just yet, I lifted a rock up and missed her.**

**Blonde women:** You really think that stupid rock would hurt me! **( She walks closer to me and without much movement leans forward almost like shes about to bite me)**

**I scream and close my eyes hoping that this wasn't happening to me, I heard a loud growl and then heard the trees leaves moved. When I opened my eyes , my eyes where blury and I could have swore there was huge dog No wolf right infront of me it fur was a russet colour and it's eyes reminded me of someones I knew. I then rubbed my eyes to take one last look and that's when I lost a quick breath and fainted.**


	14. My werewolf boyfriend

**While unconisous I pictured the wolf in my head and connected the dots, those eyes where Jacob's my Jacobs. The women I'm guessing which is crazy a vampire and Jacob's a wolf, I really had hit my head hard. I then pictured Jacob that first time in the rain and how perfect he looked in his white t-shirt and then how nice it had felt to be in his arms when he kissed me. I awoke to find a long arm draped across my stomach, it was warm and muscular. When I turned to look at the person face I knew who it was already JACOB. **

**I noticed how peaceful he looked in his sleep and how untroubled he looked, his chest rose slowly I could hear his heart beat softly almost relaxing me even more I felt safe with him. Jacob muscles looked even more stronger against my own skin that's when I realised I was wearing only a t-shirt, but I didn't move to get up afraid of disturbing his deep sleep. I moved gently and that's when I stared up at him again to find his eyes opened and calm looking.**

Me: Where am I?

**Jacob**: Your in my house **( His voice low and peaceful) **Are you okay?

**I nod and turn so that I'm facing him on my side.**

**Jacob:** I'm sorry you got hurt, I should have been watching you more

**Me**: What happened, who was that women why did she want to hurt me

**Jacob: **I want tell you I just don't think you'll like the answers I have for you are good enough

**Me: **Please tell me?

**Jacob: **She wasn't human

**Me: **I think I kinda gathered that when she threw me against the rocks

**Jacob: **You remember the stories my dad tell us each year at the tirbe bonfire....

I **thought to Billy Black telling us stories of the cold ones and the wolves, I nod.**

**Me: **So your saying she was a cold one that's why she wanted hurt so that she could **( I gulped)**

**Jacob:** Yeah and If I could be there to stop her form hurting you I would do it in a heartbeat, I'm so sorry you got hurt not just by her but by me also

**His draped arm was now touching my shoulder tracing circles.**

**Me:** So your a ....your eyes where just like the wolves that safed me, your a werewolve **( I stared at him in shock and then understood it all kind of)**

**He nodded his eyes look away from me, I then reached for his face and pull it towards mine are noses almost touching.**

**Me: **You safed me from her.

**Jacob:** I was afraid of telling you, I thought you'd hate me

**Me: **I could never hate you, haven't you figured it out yet. I really like you,

**Jacob smiled brightly and went all serious again**.

**Jacob:** I didn't mean what I said, I was afraid of phasing and hurting you I had to get you away and I knew being mean was the only way you'd listen to me

**Me:** I thought you didn't want me **( I look down and then up at him)**

**Jacob:** It's because I want you I said all those horrible things

**Jacob touched my cheek softly, with large hand you would think He'd be rough but he wasn't.**

**Me**: I think I realised that when I walked out of class, you came after me you looked like you wanted to make everything go away

**Jacob: **I did and when we where In the forest I wanted wrap my arms around you and tell you that everything was okay and that if I could I would kill that guy for tripping you up

**Me:** You lifted him in the air I knew you where strong but that was really cool. You scared the crap out of him.

**Jacob:** Will no one hurts what mine

**Me:** What?

**I'm shocked at what he said I'm his and in away that felt good.**

**Jacob:** There more to being a wolf but I think that's for another day just until you feel you can trust me again

**Me:** I never stopped trusting you I just ...

**Jacob:** I more than just like you River, even though I haven't showed it the last couple of weeks

**Me:** You where only trying to protect me

**Jacob:** Do you know imprint is ( I shake my head) Well you know Sam and Emily.

**Me**: Yeah, he used to hang around with Caleb

**Jacob:** He imprinted on her when he first phased

**Me**: So you Imprinted someone... is she pretty

**Jacob: **Yes, shes the most beautiful person in the universe and probably the only reason I'm living right now

**Me:** It's Bella isn't it I seen how you looked at her but how can you like me

**Jacob:** I used to love Bella but she didn't love me as much as she loved Edward her soon to be husband. I thought I'd sease to exist when she told me she didn't want me in that way

**Me:** How could she not want you...

**Jacob:** I Disappeared for months I couldn't handle the pity looks and my human thoughts so I kept myself in wolf form. **( He looks unhappy almost very young looking again).** Then Sam told me that he wanted to speak to me and I came back and stayed for a couple of weeks, thats when I met my imprint. **( His perfect face turns into a smile )**, She was down in first Beach with her friends which where all girls excpet for the very clamp looking dude she was laughing. I had never heard such a perfect sound before and then that's when I realised who she was I ran home told my dad that I'd finally found her then by chance her car broke down in the middle of the road on a pretty rainy day and I happened to pick her up and drive her home.

**He was talking about me, I been down in First beach that day yet I hadn't seen him and my laugh he liked my laughter not to mention how strange and almost nice an Imprint sounded.**

**Me: **I didn't know you where at First beach that day.... **( I laugh)**

**Jacob:** I didn't really wanna be there but a Embry convinced me to go, it was probably the best idea Embry has ever had

**Me:** So what does this mean?

**Jacob:** I here on the earth for you and only you whatever relationship you want, there many different form of imprinting like Quil he imprinted on Claire who 3 and he'll be like her big brother then her bestfriend and whatever she wants after that. Us being wolves means we'll never age not until we want to stop

**Me:** Well you always be here for me

**Jacob:** Yeah everyday everymonth everyyear, I belong to you and only you,(** His voice was smooth almost like velvet as he said those perfect words).**

**Me: **Really you promise **( I bite my lip)**

**Jacob**: **( He looks at me with a smirk)** I promise

**I smiled brightly at him, He then pulls me closer to him.**

**Jacob:** You sure your feeling Okay, I could get you more painkillers

Me: I'm good, but could you explain how I ended up with just a t-shirt on

**Jacob's face goes red.**

**Jacob:** Leah changed you, your clothes where soaked and covered in blood and dirt

**Me:** Oh **( I giggled at his face) **tell her thanks

**Jacob:** So do you wanna be my girlfriend

**Me: **Yeap I'd love that...on one condition though , you show me your wolf

**Jacob:** No problem, So does that mean I can kiss you?

**Me:** I think that sounds nice**.. ( I smile)**

**Jacob lifts himself up slowly I'm now lying slightly underneath him his weight light on me, he kiss me sweetly first but when I touch the back of his neck he deepens the kiss and then pulls up from me.**

**Jacob: **Is this alright

**Me:** More than alright **( I touch each side of his face and kiss his warm lips)**

**Jacob moans at this causing me to giggle alittle, he then pulls me up so that I'm on top of him our lips still connected. Jacobs hands rest on my hips I forgot that I had only nothing on underneath the T-shirt my legs where bear with my boy shorts only. I could feel Jacobs sweatpants rub against my skin, the material was soft . I try to sit up, that's when I felt all of him causing me to loose my breath a little.**

**Jacob: **You okay ..**.( His breathing heavy)**

**Me:** You have really warm skin **( I say inbetween kisses)**

**Jacob: **high 108 baby **( Jacob now sitting up against the head board, my arms are now wrapped around his neck).**

**Me: **So your incredicbley hot and strong**( I try not to giggle)**

**Jacob:** Yeah pretty much **( He smirks then kisses my lips softly)**

**Me:** What other things is there your forgetting to tell me....

**Jacob**: Well I can hear the packs thoughts they can hear mine

**Me:** Whoa that's pretty cool **( My left hand touches his shoulder softly)**

**Jacob:** Your taking this really well **( He looks amused)**

**Me: **I like weird, it fits....

**Jacob**: No I think your just Amazing in every way **( He kisses my collarbone)**

**Me:** You know your probably the first person I've ever been this close to

**Jacob: **Good I want to be the only person you can be with

**Me: **You've probably been closer to other girl, I mean you are pretty goodlooking

**Jacob: **Why does it always go back to looks, Your hott yourself

**Me:** your lying

**Jacob then pull me towards him**

**Jacob:** I'd never lie to you **( He then kissed me passionately) **ever.

**With that we fell into are own world of passionate kissing and then Sleep I was exhausted and still in suffering from a headache. Jacob Black was mine and I was his, I now understood why felt this way towards him and knowing the truth made me same less crazy. My boyfriend was not only striking and amazing but a werewolf who wished to protect me from everything.**


	15. Saying sorry and hott boyfriend

**When I got into my house all the lights where off, when I walked into the sitting room someone switched the lamp on. Caleb looking slightly amused yet serious.**

**Caleb:** Have fun?

**Me:** I forgot the time **( I smile)**

**Caleb:** I won't tell but don't make a habit of it

**Me:** I won't

**Caleb:** Good well I'm going to be

**Me:** Caleb....I'm sorry for saying those awlful things... I didn't mean **( I walked closer to my brother) **

**Caleb:** I know I'm glad your back to normal, yet I'm sorry I left without warning. Your my lil sis I wouldn't know what to do without you

**Me:** Me neither without you life would be lonely...

**Caleb**: Yeah I am pretty special....

**Me:** Yeap you are **( I laugh at him and then hug him tightly before letting him go)**

**I loved brother he'd give me the world if he could and the things I said where uncalled for yet I think I thought that way for a reason, Life was good again and that was GREAT. I walked into my bedroom to find my window open and a shirtless Jacob sitting at the edge of my bed , looking like he belonged there. I realised how lovely his skin tone was and how the shortness in the his hair defined his perfect features.**

**Jacob:** So I heard you apologise everything okay now **( He makes a small smile)**

**Me:** Yea he knew I didn't mean it **( I nod slowly)** I just wish I had never said awlful things

**Jacob:**Anger usually speaks for you, it's my fault you said those things

**Me:** No it's not, I've been keeping all that in me for a year now

**Jacob:** Do you wanna talk about it

**Me:** Maybe later not just yet, but I will tell you it all soon I promise **( I lean against my closed foor)**

**Jacob: **I'll always be here for you, whenever you want to talk I'll listen

**Me:** I know...

**Jacob:** You know you should leave your window open abit more I'm not exactly small **( He wriggles his eyebrows making me giggle)**

**Me**: Yeah about how did you fit in here

**I walk closer so that I'm now standing inbetween his long toned legs, his hands rest on my lower back.**

**Jacob:** I have many wonderful talents **( His voice low almost so sure of himself)**

**Me**: Really I haven't really noticed **( I shake my head being very sarcastic)**

**Jacob:** Oh, well maybe a quick demonstration of those talents should be shown **( He touches a lock of my hair before smiling brightly)**

**Okay Jacob Black was probably the hottese sexist person on the planet, My knees are actually about to give in.**

**Me:** I think that would be really cool but my dad sleeping in the other room and soo is my Big brother

**Jacob:** I'll promise not to kiss you so much

**Me:** Then that would be a BIG problem

**Jacob**: How BIG of a problem would it be...

**Me:** You being turned in a hot dog

**Jacob:** I thought I already was a Hot dog

**I laugh at How corny that was, but he was right he was incredably HOT.**

**Jacob: **How about tomarrow we finsh this off, with a some food, kissing and more kissing

**Me:** I think that's a really good idea

**Jacob then stands stepping me backwards, he kisses me quickly and passionatley almost knocking the air out of me. I can tell he doesn't want to stop, he then goes to me window and waves before jumping out of it, I run to the window and watch as he disappears in the darkness of the night.**


	16. Visting his room and Burned Pizza

**I was to spend the day with Jacob and I couldn't wait, first we walked through the forest then to his house. Billy was out fishing with Charlie Swan, a regular thing like Jacob said, we sat and talked for a while and then he wanted to show me his carving of wolves which just so happened to be in his room. **

**His room was small alot smaller than mine but that because my dad had ours built, yeah he received some money when my grandparents died just a small sum yet big enough to build a house.**

**Jacob's room may have been small but it was his unique and boyish with the tribes symbols a dream catcher and other things like picture of him with his sisters the twins who where idential except for there eye colours Rachel's was deep brown and Rebecca's was a hazel colour. Then there was a picture of Jacob's mom Sarah she was amazingly pretty just like her daughters but even though she was Quilute she was slightly lighter skinned alot like Jacob's golden colour. I could see who Jacob looked like yet he at alot of Billy in him his eyes to be exact, they were kind and almost alot older than his age. An Lastly there was a picture of him and Bella and that's when the pain hit, he'd loved her but nw he was mine or I was his. Crazy how things change so quickly.**

**Once I seen them all we decided on watching a movie but thanks to me lack of attention Adventureland really wasn't my main prority. Jacob looked at me when I laughed at the guy in it and that's when he kissed me, softly at first as usual and then deeply.**

**His lips on mine soft and warm demanding all at once I wanted this or something that would give me some realease. Jacob large hands cupped my face gently before trailing short kisses on my jaw and neck, it was magic my body felt like it was on fire with a heatwave of emotions running through me .**

**We lay on the bed side to side before , his large hand lifting my curvy hip and placing over his waist therefore bringing me closer to him. Jacobs hands where warm i could feel the muscles on his back from my tocuh as I trailed my fingertips over this broad shoulders and ripped back.**

**Jacob: **Is this too much **( he breathed)**

**Me**: No I'm fine**..( I look ing the dark browns)**

**He continued to kiss me passionatley full of love and warmth I realised by now I was so close to him I could Feel every part of him and I mean EVERYTHING. I felt in control of what way I wanted to reacted but that changed when His large thigh moved from the side to inbetween my legs. I moaned because of the close contact I have never done anythign like this before and it made sense to just feel him. **

**Billy:** jake!.... jacob!, you in? **( His voice boomed throughout the small house)**

**Jacob continued to kiss me not caring that his dad was a few steps away from his room, he pressed down me and sh=ucked on by bottom lip before he got up to see what Billy wanted**.

**Jacob: ( Breathless)** I promise I'll be back **( he kissed my forehead before leaving me). **

**I tried not to laugh but I was embrassed and his expression was pretty funny.**

**Me:** Okay **( I tried to fix myself a bit my hair was all over the place and I relaised my top was slightly crumpled**) Whoa **( I breathed).**

**Jacob was gone a couple minutes his dad wanted help with getting his car he was going to Charlie Swan's house , Jacob came back looking happy and More relaxed.**

**Jacob: **I thought he'd never leave ,**( He laughed)** My dad hasn't great timing. What you wanna do now?

**Me: **Well we could just carrying on from where we left off. Or we could grab something to eat and just really watcha movie.

**Jacob; **What do you want to do?

**Me: ( I look down sheepishly)** Well kissing you is really cool.......

**Jacob:** We could eat something and then i can kiss you...again

**Me: **Sounds great to me...

**Jacob:** I thought so ..(**he then leaned over and picked me up in one swift motion)**

**Me:** How you even able to lift me?

**Jacob:** Because your pretty light and I'm pretty ripped

**Me:** I can tell stretch **( I wrapped my arms around his neck)**

**Jacob place me on the counter before kissing me softly before opening the frezzer.**

**Jacob**: So...what do you want to eat we''ve got pasta, pizza and green stuff

**Me:** Pizza sounds good

**Jacob: **Yeap I agree **( he laughs)**

**Jacob lifts the pizza out and puts it in the oven, he then grabs a plates and glasses**.

**Me:** you want some help?

**Jacob: **I got it **( he laughs)** just you sit there so I can admire you

**Me:** Admire now those are good words..

**Jacob: **Well they are coming from me...

**Me**: Would you like to prove that?

**Jacob:** I loved to...but your hungry now

**Me:** Trust me food can wait...( **With that he leaned over to me on the counter kissing my lips passionately, he then placed himself inbetween my legs and with that I wrapped them around his lean waist).**

**Jacob: **You have the softess skin **( He said as his hand went over my cheekbone then to my neck where he slightly began kissing my collarebone**

**Me: **Well you have huge muscles **( I ran my hands over his chest and shoulders before wrapping my arms around him tightly)**

**Jacob:** You say the nicest things **( He placed small kisses on my forehead cheeks and then my lips this kiss was soft and sweet but when I pulled him closer to me).**

**Jacobs hand went to my hip wrapping it closer to him and again I felt that part of him that made me shiver, he touched my hipbone with pressure just feeling me close to him was unspeakable then I realised I want much more than kissed from Jacob with made me freak.**

**Me**: Maybe we should slow down **( I just held him to me)**

**Jacob: **That's probably best** ( He just hugged me close to him which felt nice more intimate) **I don't want to force you to do anything your not ready to I'm sorry...

**Me: **Why are saying sorry for, it's me who wants you so bad it scares me

**Jacob:** You don't know how happy that makes feel

**Me**: I want to be with you but I don't think I'm that ready yet

**Jacob: **We're in no rush we have forever to move to that next step right now your kisses are Really enough for me

**Me:** Forever, you want to be with me that long

**Jacob:** Well yeah, I want to have everything with you. Your special and Mine.

**Me: **I want to have that to and I like when you say I'm yours

**Jacob: **Great that's the way I want it to be **( He looks at me darkly).**

**Me: **What?

**Jacob:** Who do you belong to?

**Me:** Only you**...( he kissded quickly before realeasing me **).

**Jacob**: I feel happy that you want that..

**Me: **So do you think the pizzas ready....

**Jacob:** Maybe another 5 minutes....what would you like to drink?

**Me:** How about I pour the soda and you sort out the Pizza..

**Jacob:** You sure? **( He looks questionly at me).**

**Me:** Yeap I feel like you do everything, maybe we could let me do something for a change and it's just pouring us some soda

**Jacob:** Okay I want a large glass of Pepsi...

**Me:** Okay coming up?

**I went to the small fridge and pulled out the cola it was something I liked too , I then went to the cupboard and pulled out a pint glass and meduim glass. I realised Jacob was staring at me as I reached up to the cupboard,**

**Jacob:** What? **( His eyes widen)**

**Me**: Your staring at me again....

**Jacob:** What can I say you amaze me

**Me:** Or your just being a perv...

**Jacob: **I'm shocked you think that **( he pretends to look upset which is pretty amusing)**

**I fold my arms pretending to be annoyed. **

**Me:** Well what are you staring at then?

**Jacob:** Okay I adnitt it I''m staring at your butt but what can I say you have a great ass

**Me:** Jacob! ,**( I turn red).** It's big...

**Jacob: **Not from were I'm standing ( **he looks down again, his dark eyes deepen).**

**Me**: Your doing it again...,**( I try not to laugh at his caught face).**

**Jacob**: Whoa maybe I am a perv**...( He laughs)**

**Me: ( I walks closer to him and wrap my arms around his waist before setting down the glasses on the counter)** Your my Perv...

**We both laugh**

**Jacob:** That makes me feel alot better**....( he pretends to swipe a tear from his eye)**

**Jacob was fun and I liked that also about him how funny he could be and how easliy he talked his way out of certian situations, After relaxing and eating the slightly burned Pizza we just I just rested with my head on his chest and his long arm wrapped around him.**


	17. Jacobs wolf

**We'd fallen asleep me in his arms, It felt good to be this close to him and only him. I could feel the muscles against his skin which felt strange he must of pulled his top of before we dosed off. I then touched his face softly, he looked peaceful and calm and I think he looked like a god sleeping NOT that he didn't when was awake just relaxed. I traced a line from his neck to his forehead just touching his handsome face. I then placed a small kiss on his lips and that's when his eyes opened. I kinda jumped a little,I was suprised I was doing stuff like this it so wasn't me to just do what I felt Like I was more or a thinker before doer and that had changed.**

**Jacob: **You know waking up this way is good **( He said through kissing me).**

**Me:** Yeap

**Jacob: **HmHm**...( He kissed my cheek and nuzzled into the crook of my neck).**You smell nice

**Me:** I smell like Pizza and sleep

**Jacob:** You always smell nice

**Me: **I wash daliy, with soap

**We both laughed, I then sat up and looked at Jacob with a smile.**

**Me:** I enjoyed this it was relaxing

**Jacob:** It was good you being here

**Me:** It's weird how comfortable I am with you. It refreshing

Jacob: Well I'm feel great knowing that...So what you wanna do next?

Me: I want yo see your wolf....

**I said what I'd been thinking for the last two days I really wanted to see that other side of him. The thing was would he let me.**

**Jacob:** What?

**Me:** I want to see that side of you**....( I look into his eyes).**

**Jacob:** I don't think....

**Me:** Please....

**Jacob:** I ....what if you get afraid I don't think I would ever be able to deal with that sort of rejection

**Me:** I could never reject you.....Your My Jacob

**Jacob:** You know the worst part of being an Imprintee is having to do what that their imprint wants... I'll show you but we'll have to walk abit before I phase and you'll need a heavier jacket

**Me: **Great!

**I leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, my hand cupping that defined jaw line of his.**

**Jacob**: I love having an Imprint...(**He laughed).**

**We walked into the forest in the heart of it where the trees became larger and the animals sounds become louder, this was somewhere were no one could see anything. Jacob looked at me and then placed a soft kiss on my lips before going of to change into his wolf form. I heard rustlings of the trees and that's when I seen the large form coming out from the trees . He slowly walked over to me taking his time to let me relax to this new side of him but it didn't make me nervous at all. I reached out to him and I think that made him happy because he wagged his tail and his eyes showed happiness the same chocolate brown like his human eyes, innocent yet wise. **

**As he got closer to me I noticed ,his coat was a perfect russet colour and in a way he was cute even though he was probably bigger than a horse, I noticed how graceful and Humanlike he was in wolf form. Yet for some reason I wasn't afraid at all.**

**Me:** I'm not afraid**...( My voice was shaky)** Your still Jacob...My jacob

**He was really close to me now I extended my hand to touch him, my hand wouldn't stop shaking but not because I was afraid**.

**Me:** This crazy**..( I breathed)** I can't believe this....

I **touched his coat, I couldn't believe the guy who I liked was a wolf a HUGE wolf.**

**Me: **Your coats suprisingly soft...your beautiful in that wolf way **( I laugh at me stupid joke).**

**Jacob/wolf lowered his head for me to touch and I did my hand was tiny compared to the large frama then again I found it to be really I could say something else Jacob just looked at me like he was trying to say something and then he licked my face causing me to jump with giggle.**

**Me: **Dude, or wolf dude **( I wiped my face). **

**Jacob then walked away I think to change but I wondered why?. I heard trees rustling and Jacob came back shirtless and happy.**

**Me:** That was soo cool...

**Jacob:** Ya think, most people would have ran away at the first chance they got

**Me:** I'm not most people...

**Jacob:** True your my Imprint

**He pulled me into his arms resting his head against my own.**

**Me:** Yeap, why did you go change for?

**Jacob**: I think it was time to, I can't chance your safetly when I'm a wolf **( His eyes looked serious and concerned).**

**Me:** Why? you seem perfectly fine to me in that doggie kind of way.

**Jacob:** You know Emily Sam's girlfriend....He did that to her face.

**Me:** What?. she knows my aunt Sandra I thought a bear did that....

**Jacob:** Sam lost it for a second and hurt her. I'll never be in my form for long around you

**Me:** You would never hurt me **( I touched his face, keeping my hand on his cheek).**

**Jacob**: But I could, I'm not willing to chance your safety. Your too important...to me ( He

**Me: **You kknow a month ago if someone told me I would find someone like you I would've laughed in their faces but now I actually do think there is something more to life.....

Jacob: I think that's true...you brought me out of that darkness and Now I've found you

He then kissed me again and again until, I we headed back home. Jacob dropped me off at my house and I watched as he drove away, it was dark now and I felt happier than I had ever.


	18. Jacobs creative plus bonfire

**Jacob and How spent another day together it was as if he only existed that bright light to my dull past light. We spent another day at his we ate watched some tv and then he wanted to work on his car. I watched as he worked on the car engine, I was fasinated by how his finger worked weirdly enough. He was amazing not just in the way I saw him but he was also gifted not jjust in art but being bale to fix something from nothing was Jacob Black fordei.**

**Jacob: What you staring at? ( He looks at me questionaly).**

**Me: Nothing....( I look away from him).**

**Jacob: Tell me... **

**He stopped working on the engine, standing holding a screwdriver.**

**Me: Nope ( I shake my head).**

**Jacob: Please...**

**Me: It's stupid **

**Jacob: Nothing you ever think of his stupid**

**Me: Now that's funny**

**Jacob: I love how you think...**

**Me: You just wanna know what I'm thinking**

**Jacob: I do really like how you think, I told you I can't lie to you ever**

**Me: Now that's a lie**

**Jacob: I can't ever lie to you I can avoid you but that's too difficult. You ever feel sick when your keeping a secret....Well lying to your Imprint is 1000 times **

**worse**

**Me: Whoa**

**Jacob: So what where you think?**

**Me: I think you are amazing**

**Jacob: Really...( His voice childlike).**

**Me: Yes, your so creative its crazy and how you can fix things like this...I could never even think about doing something like this**

**Jacob: I think your pretty cool too far more cooler than me, try supergirl cool**

**Me: Not like you I can't even fix my history folder without it falling apart**

**Jacob: Your mine and I love how special I feel when I'm around you**

**He held me close to him no kissing just holding me against his chest, it heart beat was fast so was my own. It was perfect to feel this safe in the person you loves arms. I guess that's when I realized I LOVED him and not because of the Imprint because he was himself and perfect.**

**Afterwards he continued to work on the Rabbit, making sure everything was running okay.**

**Jacob:My dad's having the bonfire tonight....we're all heading down to the beach to listen you wanna come?**

**Me: Yeah sounds good**

**Jacob : Great....**

**Me: Good this will give me a chance to get to know the pack more **

**Jacob: Yes it will and you'll get to meet the other imprints**

**Me: There's more?**

**Jacob: Yea, Jared,Sam, Paul and Quil all have imprints**

**Me: Whoa that's alot**

**Jacob: Yea, we all have different ways of finding our true one Loca....**

**Me: Like you found me ...when you came back**

**Jacob: ( He nods), Jared's imprint Kim set beside him for years but when he phased and came back from school he noticed her, Sam found his another which is a pretty long story,paul on the other hand imprinted on my sis and Quil's imprint is a lot younger than him**

**Me: How much younger?**

**Jacob: She's 3**

**Me: No way that's....**

**Jacob: The Imprint works different....you could be a bestfriend then a lover, Claire as that chance to decide. Quil just like her big brother then when she gets older she decided for herself**

**Me: That's pretty cool, I think being Imprint comes with its benefits. Having that one person who was made just for you it's....**

**Jacob: Amazingly cool and makes you appreciate things more**

**I nod**

**Me: I'm glad you found me that say**

**Jacob: Hell me too...**

**I noticed a smear of grease on his face making him look rugged, this made me laugh.**

**Jacob: What?**

**Me: You have something on your face**

**I walk over to him and roll up my sleeve and wipe the dirt of his face.**

**Jacob: And your good for stuff like that....( He smirked)**

**Me:I'm glad to be of service...**

**Jacob: I'm glad of the service...( He chuckles to himself).**

**Me: So I'm going to go grab something warm to wear tonight and I'll be back soon**

**Jacob: Really, you could just barrow one of my jackets. I don't really need them**

**Me: I really think my dad might wonder where I'm off too**

**Jacob: Okay, but be back quick.**

**He walked closer to me placing a deep kiss on my lips, this caused me to get all dizzy.**

**Me: Whoa...**

**Jacob: Yeah whoa....( He laughed at me dizzy expression) You okay to drive?**

**Me: I think so, be back soon**

**I hated leaving him I felt empty when I had to go home, but I guess that's life and I would be seeing him soon anyway.**


	19. Love and Bella

**I got down exactly 30 minutes after leaving him, my dad wasn't in so I left him a note saying I was down on the beach with Jacobs family. When I drove up I could see a crowd of people some sitting on the logs near the huge bonfire. I could see Jared and Embry standing next to Quil who held a little girl in his arms, on the other side of them was Sam who looked scary yet serene and Billy Black Jacobs father looking patient and calm as usual he reminded of the great chiefs before him peaceful and wise looking you could tell jacob got that peaceful nature from him. Standing talking on the other side was Emily and Kim and then there was Jacob with his sister looking like he was thinking but when He saw me he smiled brightly.**

**Jacob almost ran over to me with a huge grin.**

**Jacob:**Hey baby!

**Me:** Hi....

**Jacob: **You look great

**Me: **Thanks, even though I'm wearing an old sweater **( I make a funny face at him).**

**Jacob:** You suit Green...

**Me**: You look nice yourself

**Jacob:** I'll introduce you to everyone, even though you probably know them all

**We walked over to everyone, you looked at me with smiles**.

**Jacob: **This is River Kent, offcourse you probably know her but ....

**Me:** Hi **( I waved at everyone)**

**Emily came near me first and Hugged me**

**Emily: **Welcome to the family..

**Me: **Thanks....

**Her face may have been scarred but even though many people who see it as a misperfection she was still very pretty, I could that by the way she had welcome me . Sam walked over behind us and smiled at me although he seemed distanced.**

**Sam: **River **( He nodded).**

**Everyone else came over after, Claire was a cutie who had Quil wrapped around her little finger and the rest where kind and welcoming. I noticed the Leah come from nowhere she said hi to me and then shrugged at Jacob. Billy was funny and that how I was introduced to the family of Jacob.**

**Jacob sat beside me wearing a coffee creamed hoodie with a pair of dark jeans, the fire light reflected his skin tone, therefore making look really really nice, what made him even more nice tonight was how he held my hand and smiled whenever I giggled at him. Billy told us stories of the tribes anecestors and how the wolf was connected as just kept staring at Jacob thinking about how perfect his wolf was and how even though it was huge it was probably the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. Jacob fingers played with my own just feeling my hand against his made me shiver and not because they where warm but because they fitted perfecty with my own even though his where alot bigger than my own and my skin was paler I just loved how gentle he was with out even trying.**

**Jacob:** You okay....

**Me:** Yeah this is cool

**Jacob:** Glad your enjoying it, you wanna go a walk?

**Me: **Sure...**.( I smile).**

**Jacob stood up first and pulled me up gently with him, he wrapped his long arm around my shoulder our hands still connected.**

**Me: **Your dad tells the stories perfectly....

**Jacob:** He enjoys telling them it his way of keeping a connection to the old ways

**Me: **Well, I thought he was good...

**Jacob:** He'll be glad to know

**We got closer into the wood next to a large tree and that's when I decided to play a bit. I let go of Jacob and ran away from him Jacob, caught to me in a second.**

**His arms wrapped around my waist, and he held himself against me.**

**Jacob: **You really shouldn't run off like that

**Me: **Why is the Big Bad Wolf going to get me ( **I pretended to sound scared).**

**Jacob:** You'll find I have already ....all trapped in my strong arms **( He smirked).**

**Me: **They're very nice**( I giggled).**

**Jacob:** All the better to hold you with my dear

**Me: **And those eyes ( I **pretended to sound scared).**

**Jacob:** All the better to see your very nice ass running from me and touching **( He moved his hand down to cup my butt, giving it a light squezze)**

**Me:** And those lips...

**Jacob: **All the better to kiss..

**He kissed me with a soft passion and I locked my arms around his neck bringing him down to me, Jacobs hands rested on my butt just restign there that was until I bit his lower lip causing him to squezze both of my cheeks. I then realised I was no longer standing but up against a tree a very large tree, Jacob held me there pushing himself close in between my legs. Feeling him there made me moan and push into him, he liked this because his lips began to get even more passionate not to mention how with each time I rubbed against his hips he moved into me with more friction,**

**Jacob:** Your going to be the death of me

**Me:** Why?

**Jacob:** You feel perfect

**Me**:Oh **( I giggled)**

**I then kissed his neck just feeling the muscles there and how great he then reached under my top just feeling the skin of my back, his warm hand dtouching me each time we kissed**,

**Jacob: **I think it's best I bring you home

**Me**: Okay

**He sat me down before kissing my lips again his hand still under the back of my top.**

**When we got to my place the lights where out Caleb and dad had went camping up in the mountians for the weekend and I had the house all to myself not thart I was planning anything. I offered Jacob a drink from the fridge while he sat on my worktop, No doubt he was watching my every move asusal.**

**Me: **You want something to eat?

**Jacob: **Yeap....

**Me:** What is it we got pizza some chicken from yesterday or a thai curry my dad made....

**Jacob: **I think you'll have to come here to find that out

**Me: **What?

**I walked over to him and stood inbetween his legs,My hands rested on his thighs which where just as muscular as the rest of him.**

**Jacob: **I think I could just take a bit of my yummy girlfriend

**Me: **That chessy

**Jacob: **Yeah but it's true, Now I would like a taste

**My whole body felt warm and weird has he said those words, He leaned down and placed a slow kiss on my lips making sure to suck on my bottom lip. He then jumped of the counter and lifted me into his arms placing me on the worktop. His body molding into mine once more, His hands rested on my hip and then he wrapped them around him.**

**Me: **Your going to give me heartattack on of these days

**Jacob: **I move quickly but I like to take my time with you

**Me: **Oh I think that sounds good

**Jacob: **Yeah I think it does **( Jacob hands trailed up from hips to my waist and then he moved them to my lower back slowly pulling me slower to him so much so I could feel every perfect inch of him).**

**This was the first time I felt comfortable with moving forward in this kind of relationship, I couldn't resist anymore as much as I wanted to slow things down I couldn't he was too perfect and MINE. He just stared into my eyes has , I pulled his top over his head. I loved his chest, the colour and the muscles together made me melt into jelly, I traced my hands over his shoulders and chest and then I got to the fine muscles of his stomach. He didn't just have 6 pack but and 8 pack, I think he realized how hot I thoug his body was because he kissed me quickly before pulling me into his arms.**

**Jacob the slowly moved underneath the back of my top his hand was realy warm it made me jump a little, this caused him to chuckle a little before continuing the was quick how much we where moving and for someone who had ZERO expirience with anything relationship or sex it was all crazy. I would have never have thought that I would ever feel this way for someone and I know everything was moving very quickly but I didn't mind.**

**Jacob: **Are you okay? **( He breathed).**

**Me:**Yea I'm good....

**Jacob: ** I know sounds like it's happing to fast but I....

**Me**: I know...

**Jacob:** Know what?

**Me: **I like like you alot

He looked at me with a huge smile.

**Jacob:** I fell for you the moment I saw you....

**Me:** Really?

**Jacob: **Your everything I want in life and I'm glad I found you...It's like like my heart only started to beat right now that your here

**Me:** I love you too, your amazing and I don't think it's because of the Imprint

**Jacob:** Even with the Imprint it makes it even more special because I know your mine and I'm yours

I** then slowly touch his jaw and place a soft kiss a kiss that showed How much he meant to me and only me. Jacob then looked me in the eyes and smiled brightly with.**

**Me:** I think we should go up to my room

**Jacob **: Okay**....( He smiled and said softly).**

**Jacob held my hand as we walked into my room I opened the door and went to sit on my bed, Jacob just stood there staring at me and that's when walked closer to me.**

**Jacob: **I love you and that's why I think it's time I tell you about the whole Bella situation....

**Me:** I knew you would tell sooner or later....

**Jacob then sat down next to me taking hold of my hand.**

**Jacob**: I... I was in love with her....She loved Edward that was her boyfriend but me being the idiot kid couldn't accept that.

**Me**: So you loved her but she didn't love you

**He nods**

**Jacob:** Edward he's a vampire...I hated him for that and for her picking him over me so I left La Push and stayed in wolf form for a while...I hated the monster I am and I couldn't face not having her in my life.

**Me:** Your not a monster, a monster is someone who kills for the thrill of it not because he's trying to protect others

**Jacob**: So I came back for her wedding and I.... nearly hurt her but I controlled it and then Emily told me she wanted me to go to the beach that day and that's when I found the most magical thing in the world and that was you, **( Jacob's voice was low and the soft, His eyes stayed on mine for what felt llike forever).**

**Me**: I'm glad you told me and for magical I'm not that special **( I make a small smile).**

**Jacob:** Your are very very speacial and no one compares to you... So I'm going to go before I ruin everything....

**Me:** Stay, I want you to just be here with me. I don't really sleep that good without you

**Jacob:** Ok and for the sleeping part I'm always around even when you can't see me..

**Me:** ooh stalker...

**Jacob:** Your stalker**...( He kissed me quickliy)**

**Me:** Yeah I claim that**....( I laughed).**

**He suddenly pulled me on top of him our lips still touching, his hands touching my hair.**

**Jacob:** I love your eyes

**Me:** I love yours too

**Jacob:** And I love having you on top of me....

**Me:** Good so do I... I've never been with anyone but in this way...

**Jacob:** No way

**Me:** I've never felt comfortable with any guy except you

**Jacob:** I don't ever want you be near another guy ever

**Me**: Good because I never will...

**Jacob:** You know it's nice just sitting here just talking

**Me:** Yeah it is....Do you think life will ever be this good

**Jacob:** As long as I'm with you I'm happy **( His arms tightend their hold on me).**

**That night I fell asleep on top of him clothes on an all and it was good to feel safe like that, Jacob had told me he loved me and I him it was perfect and I never wanted to be without him. It was as if I was flying without no wings and He was their to catch me always.**


	20. skipping school and annoying bestfriends

**Day after I returned to school it was exceptionally good for a change the weather was sunny no rain, GREAT I just Jinxed the weather I laugh to myself. I walked over to Lisa and Michael who stood at their lockers talking about some new movie. I smirked as I got closer to them.**

**Michael: **Well if it isn't Miss lovely dovey**…( He laughs along with Lisa).**

**Lisa: **Did you have fun this weekend with a certain Mr Black

**Me: **Haha…yeap pretty good….

**Michael: **Yeah we can tell you have that…..

**Lisa: **Look on your face**…( she smiles to me).**

**Jacobs P.O.V**

**The other day was amazing. It was great to tell her about some of my past, she means a lot to me and I don't want to ruin this chance of happiness. When I told her she took it all in surprisingly pretty good, maybe Leah was right be honest with her but does River really know how bad I am for her.**

**I walked up to Embry's house we decided to skip school for the millionth time . Embry's stood at his front door .**

**Embry: Hey man!**

**Me: Sup!**

**We sit down the two chairs on his porch.**

**Embry: **So how did River take it

**Me: **Very well actually **( I laugh),**

**Embry: **Cool, so you chilled now man…

**Me: **Yeah I'm good

**Embry: **So another wolf girl?

**My wolf girl I thought**

**Me: ( I smile) **Guess so….

**Embry: **You don't seem that excited**…( He looks strangely at me).**

**Me: **I am…(** I Smile).**

**Embry: **you seem like someone punched you in the gut… **( His arms folded).**

**Me: **I kinda lied to her**…( I look down).**

**Embry: **Bout what? **( he questions me).**

**Me: **Forget about it she already loves me

**Embry: **Please say you didn't just pick her?

**Me: **We both know the Imprint doesn't work that way…I kinda pulled the wire out off the exhaust

**Embry: **Wolves do crazy things for Imprints …( He laughs).

**Me: **I was afraid she would reject me… I mean I couldn't go through what I went through with Bella, especially now that I know we're meant for each other**…( My voice seems really low).**

**Embry: **You and Bella where never supposed to be like River and you

**Me: **I know **( I nod) **I know I just feel really bad for lying to her she's doesn't like lairs…

**Embry: **Why because you fucked up her car…so that you could meet her

**Me: **Yeah stalker 101 from Jacob Black

**Embry: **Stalker meets hitchhiker without the murder more of the love…..

**Me: **Dude, not funny **( I stare seriously at him).**

**Embry: **( **Laughing) **Yeap, kinda is**…( Laughing).**

**Me: **Wait until the day you imprint on someone I'll be the one laughing my ass of!

**Embry: **yeah yeah ya bum

**Me: **I'm going to school princess, you better not be in today to annoy me Call**….( Alpha tone).**

**Embry: **Yes, oh mighty Alpha or Jacobina**….( He laughs as I walk away).**

I left him standing, I loved my pack brothers but they could never take anything seriously. An instead of heading to school straight away I settled for being late.

haven't written in a while been busy but here yas go :D


	21. friends and enemies

**Rivers P.O.V**

**Jacob wasn't into day what's knew school and Jacob didn't go well with his extra curricular activities, which Sucks. I go to maths and that's when Amber Miss Nosey started asking me questions about Jacob and to be honest was heading to a not so well situation.**

**Amber: **Hi…. So I heard that your dating Jacob black.

**Me: **yeah a while now **( I opened my text book).**

**Amber: **oh very nice

**(I nod and continue my attention to the teacher. Amber wasn't worth listening to as I didn't really know her that well)**

**Amber: **so I heard your brothers back in town? **( A fake smile).**

**Me: **yeah for a while **( I smile back).**

**Amber: **cool

**Me: **yeah its great having him back **( I look from my book then to her).**

**Amber: **so how is everything with Jacob? I know what kind of relationship he's into

**Me: **What. Why what kind of relationship is he into? **( I looked at her finding her increasingly irritating).**

**Amber: **the physical kind (h**er voice low and slutty).**

**Me**: I think your kind of going a bit far don't you think? **( I was annoyed now).**

**I turned round in my seat to look at her.**

**Amber: **hows is the sex?

**Me: **WHAT!

**How dare she I know she was nosey was jesus who comes of with stuff like that).**

**Amber: **we all know it's the only reason a guy that hot is into you **( she looked me up and down).**

**Me: **well we all know why guys are into you

**I was really pissed off now. I realised my class was staring at us both.**

**Amber: **cause I'm THIN and really a native. I'm not some pale face fatty trying to be something she's **not. **I mean come on he's descended from A long line of chiefs and when Jacob older he'll be basically the chef. Why would he want someone who's kind slaughtered us?

**Me**: I've lived here my whole life and just because my skin is a different colour doesn't mean anything you ignorant bimbo! Who are you to say who belongs in this tribe.

Amber: the THIN kind who has already been with that hunk of a boyfriend of yours. Has he told you how much he liked what I did with him. I suppose he hasn't by the look on your face

**That was the last thing I remember, the bimbos got what she disserved. I was never a fighter her liked hurting others but she stepped to far. It was like a blackout and I attacked.**


	22. cool boyfriends and scary dads

River POV

So I sat outside the principals office waiting on my dad, great he was going to kill me officially. I never fought or caused problems of any kind my dad wouldn't allow me to disgrace him or myself and yeah I guess I was a goody to shoes but for good reason. The office was dull and boring after an hours talk with Mrs Red Bird about how violence was bad I was exhausted and wanted go home and hide.

Jacobs POV

I phased into wolf after talking to Embry I wasn't in the mood for hanging out, so I wandered through the forests for the morning just following the trail to make sure no bloodsucker where about. I did that for an hour and then I felt something it wasn't painful just something and then it hit me something was up with River. I quickly ran and phased into human form I had to get her an make sure she was alright. I ran into the school through the side door I could smell her scent as I got closer to her, she set outside Mrs Redbirds room holding an Ice pack to her head an looking annoyed.

I ran to her with thinking I lifted her into my arms holding her close to me, just listening to her heart beat.

Me: Are you okay?, who the hell did this to you? ….( I practically screamed, my body had already begin to shake with anger. I slowly let her down afraid of hurting her).

River: I'm fine really….

Me: Who did this?…

River: I kinda was fighting…

Me: What?…with who?…

River: Amber the girl in my maths class , she kind of said some awful things about me and about you…..

**River POV**

**Jacob looked pissed and I could tell he was worried by how gentle he was talking to me. I know fighting is wrong but God help me she deserved it, though I knew my father wouldn't take kindly to me lifting my hand.**

**Jacobs POV**

**I placed me hands on her shoulders and looked into her hazel eyes which looked like she was about to cry but keeping it in as usual, I loved her for how strong she was but I knew she needed to release the tension she was carrying.**

**River: **I ignored her at first but she just kept pushing me to it…

**Me: **hush** ( I pulled her into my embrace once more). **You did what any other person would have if provoked, but please never fight over me I'm not worth you getting in trouble or worse hurt….now please tell me what that bimbo said to you?

**River: **She am …said I wasn't apart of the tribe, and that I was some pale face fatty trying to be something I wasn't…( the tears began to trickle down her perfect face) not to mention how she said she had been with you and that was the last thing I remembered….

**Me: **Whoa what a bitch!….you belong to this tribe no matter what your skin colour is and we're lucky to have someone so pure and good here with us ,plus I have talked to the girl once soon after she was making out with Embry… I wouldn't waste my time with something like her….

**River**: I thought that but look at you your great looking, though now I feel annoyed with myself for hitting her but it felt good. I liked defending you, _**your mine **_that's all I kept saying to myself…. It took two teachers to pull me off her **( She looked down to the floor).**

**Me: **Whoa!, promise me not get on you bad side. But in all seriousness people like her are just jealous of how brilliant and beautiful you are **( I kiss her forehead) **An in the end fighting with them , yeah it might make you feel good but it's not worth it…..

**River: **Well I know that now… **( she tries to stop crying and smirks)**My dad's going to kill me….

**Me: **How about I sit here with you and we'll both face the wrath of him

**River: **As much as I would love you to protect me from "the Dad" I think it's best I deal with myself…after all I'm tough **( she wipes about her tears).**

**Me: **Yeah, Mrs fight club but I wouldn't mind sitting here with you, I'm in it for the long run ( I cup her face with my hand still trying to comprehend how perfect she was) and I want to protect you from here to the end of the earth and even from a scary father…

**River: **Well, my father is an exception he's extra scary when he's mad and you've done nothing wrong….

**Me: **How about I wait here with you an when he's close I'll hide ( I smirk trying to get her to let me stay).

**River: **I now that also sounds appealing. But please I don't want you here when he yells at me, you'll get upset and we both know how well that will end ( She smiled).

**River was stubborn another quality that suited her to me but this was soooo unfair .**

**Me: **Okay you win, but promise to call me later or even I'll be at yours tonight…

**River: **Good, I might get grounded so be warned **…( I kissed her lips softly before hugging her and wishing her good luck, I hoped she would be alright I just wish she would have allowed to stay with her).**


	23. DadS anger and my pain

**Yeap I was dead and yeah I knew I was Hell he was soooooooo going to ground me for the rest of my life. My father hated violence of any sort, me and Caleb no matter what the situation my father had taught us never to raise our hand to other people. That includes slapping some Bimbo not that I believe in fights yea one time when Sam hawk took my comic book in 4 grade I hit him but that was different this was more serious now that I was older .**

**I was told to meet my dad outside the school, he must have got off early or something or maybe the embrassement of me fighting with someone in a peaceful reservation was more shame to him. I walked over to my father Black Jeep he looked so Pissed and that scared me.**

**Me: **Dad I'm…

**Dad: **I don't want to here it….

**He caught me off, he did that when he was annoyed with me and this was what I was used to. I loved my dad but I didn't like him, ever since my mom died he pretended I didn't exist just the certain conversations about school and about my friends. When Caleb left that's when there was silence, I didn't know what to say to him an for the best part of all those years of not talking it seemed easier not to try.**

**We arrived home and it looked dark outside the wintry night where coming in now and that sucked but that was LaPush for you. I jumped out of the jeep and walked to my front door my dad following behind carrying his briefcase, I opened the door and went to walk upstairs but my dad looked at me with a stern look that meant sit down.**

**Dad: **Now lets start from the beginning**( he sat down on his chair looking straight at me). **why were you fighting?

**Me: **Amber said some pretty bad things about me soo I hit her

**Dad: **What have I told you about lifting your hand to other, it's wrong and a immature way to behave.**( he looks at me anger is all I see).**

**Me: **She called me fat and a pale face who didn't belong….(** I look seriously at my dad).**

**Dad: **you could have ignored her….

**Me: **but I didn't and that's why I sit here telling you I didn't mean for it to happen

I couldn't believe the way he was acting.

**Dad: **to right it shouldn't have of happened , you made an idiot out of yourself and of me ( He stands up).

**Me: **What!, why do you always turn it his round to you?

**Dad: **Watch your tone young lady? ( His voice turns angerly).

**Me: **You never listen to me…. Ever….Do you know what it's like to feel like you don't fit in?

He just stared at me uninterested.

**Dad: **Your grounded…..you go to school and then home no outings with anyone nor even Jacob Black

**Me: **How do you know about Jacob?

**Dad: **You're the new couple in La Push, Sue Clearwater was telling me this morning about how perfect you's are together and I didn't know what the hell she was going on about …

**Me: **I was going to tell you I just didn't have the chance….

**Dad: **Well here's your chance ! **( He claps his hands pretending to be interested).**

**Me: **He's good to me, he listens and he sees me and nothing else and for once in my life it feels great to be noticed

**Dad: **Maybe this is the reason why your acting out….

**Me: **What Jacob wasn't any where near me when the fight happened

**I knew he would turn this round on Jacob but it was true Jacob would never except me to fight for him but I did.**

**Dad: **That's because He's never in!

**Me: **He has to deal with a lot of stuff

**Dad: **An a good education isn't apart of that

**Me: **you don't understand!

**Dad: **Well help me!

**Me: **I love him and he loves me

**Dad: **Your 17 you don't know what love is….

**Me: **An you do…you hate the fact I exist and don't say you don't because that's how it feels

**Dad: **I…your not allowed to see him

**Me: **You can't stop me! I won't let you

**Dad: **you wanna bet! This is my house and you'll live by my rules….

**Me: **I hate you, the only reason I'm still here is for Caleb as soon as I'm 18 I'm gone

**I stand up an walk to the stairs my dad follows me.**

**Dad: **Great all the better then huh **( His voice sarcastic).**

**Me: **For once in my life butt out if mom was alive things would be different

**Dad: **Yeah it would be I wouldn't have to deal with your stupid whining maybe it would have been better if it was you rather her….

**Is stepped back, I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. I couldn't breathe at all, the tears poured and all I could hear was my heart beat. **

**Dad: **River…I didn't…..(**I grabbed my coat and ran before he could grab me).**

**I kept going faster ,faster and the I stopped right in the middle of the forest looking around that the darkness and the smell of dampness surrounding me and the feeling of anger, betrayal the feeling of unwantedness. He was right she deserved to live, I was pointless in this world and the only thing keeping me alive was my brother and Jacob. I sat on the damp ground floor and brought my knee up to my chest and rocked myself back an fourth, the rain began to pelt down quickly and there in the shadows was him my creature, my wolf Jacob.**

**He walked over to me and looked into my eyes quickly going away and coming back human, he knew everything and I knew he did. He lifted me up of the damp ground and held me close as my body shook with sadness and anger. I then fell asleep from the emotions that at been stirring in my heart and brain.**


	24. cabin fever :D

**I quickly awoke to find myself in warm place where there was a fire going. I looked around and found Jacob lying next to me wide awake. This place was some kind of cabin that I'd never seen before so I was abit curious even though I was still upset.**

**Me: **Where are we? **( I looked into his eyes which looked extremely dark with just the fire going).**

**Jacob: **A cabin, I found it when I was away last year ….it helped me feel at least human

**Me**: I guess you heard ….everything then **…( I looked at him).**

**Jacob: **Nope **( I look at him sternly**), Maybe some of it….**( he looked like he was pretending but it wasn't happing) **Okay all of it I didn't feel right leaving you so I kinda was near

**Me: **I wished you'd never heard that, He hates me**….( I began to cry which I never did because it made me feel defenceless but Jacob brought me closer to him).**

**Jacob: **I think he was just angry, Sometimes anger changes what you think you should say Trust me I know anger pretty well… **( He tried to me make feel better).**

**Me: **I don't want to go back…. I can't be in that house anymore…. **( My voice was weak).**

**Jacob: **We can spend the next couple days here but running away doesn't help….I'm sorry your hurting I would do anything to change this **( He placed his lips on m my head).**

**Me: **It's just unfair, I hate being near that house it just makes you feel unwelcome…. My dad wishes I was dead instead of my mom and that hurt like hell….**( I couldn't look at him my tears where pouring from my eyes).**

**Jacob slowly lifted me so I sat between his legs his long arms wrapping me tightly to him.**

**Me: **Maybe it would be easier if she was around and not me it's pointless , I feel so lost and I don't know what to do? **( I spoke out loud).**

**Jacob pulled my face to him looking hurt, his darks eyes serious almost terrified looking.**

**Jacob: **Don't ever wish yourself not to be here I couldn't live without you. You are the reason I'm alive and sane. Plus your dad loves you he just has funny way of showing it and then there's Caleb who loves you and everyone thinks your special

**Me: **I'm not…I guess before you came along the only thing that kept me going was Caleb

**Jacob: **Has he always treated you this way? **( Voice calming).**

**Me: **He used to be amazing, he loved me but I when my mom died so did all the that love. He focused more on his teaching and Caleb but even Caleb didn't get any of that love…**( The tears continued).**

**Jacob: **You know losing someone you love hurts my dad wasn't the same when my mom died and the twins had to look after me while he dealt with the pain.

**Me: **Did you ever feel alone ?

**Jacob: **Yeah (** he nods while playing with my hair). **I mean Rachel and Rebecca where real good but it wasn't the same I felt like I was stopping there childhoods but my dad realised he had to go on for us and for my mom

**Me: **I felt soo alone when she died , no one spoke for ages, and the silence hurt even more…. Caleb tried to talk to him but he would just ignored everything he had to say

**Jacob: **I guess everyone deals with pain in a different way… Would you like something to eat, I have some Pizza or you could have sandwich….

**Me: **Am no thanks, kinda not feeling like food

**Jacob: **How about some Hot coco with marshmallow**…( He grinned).**

**Me: **…Okay **( I could tell it would make him happy).**

**Jacob: **Great it's ready an all …

**Me: **You never cease to surprise me**…( lean closely against his chest).**

**He smelt forestry yeah not a real word but fresh and I liked that.**

**Jacob: **I do have my moments **( He laughs).**

**Me: **Yeah and I'm glad they're with me**….( Jacob's then kisses my cheeks almost wiping my tears away, this cause me to giggle).**

**Jacob: **They're only with you…you make me feel relaxed and human

**Me: **Well you make me feel normal and that's a hard thing to do when your family's screws up and your larger than life.

**Jacob: **All families have their problems…it wouldn't be a family if it didn't and your are not huge for the last time….. I like your size it's perfect and you should feel more confident your beautiful and I really do like curves they're sexy **( His voice smooth and deep, his eyes staring strightly at me).**

**He was able to make me feel good about myself which most cases you should feel that for yourself. Jacob had this aura of happiness and it was good to have a boyfriend that could do that.**

**Jacob: **So extra Marshmallows…or extra extra**….( he wriggled his eyebrows amusingly).**

**Me: **extra please **( I giggled).**

**Jacob: **Great**….( he slowly let go of me an got of the bed to walk over to the small kitchen part of the Cabin) **so what do you think I would have cleaned up more if I knew we'd been coming here….**( Jacob turns round to me has he takes the pot of the cooker).**

**Me: **I like it, I like how cozy and warm like you…( I blush).

**Jacob: **It was great to have something that reminded me of home , when I was away….. I'm happy to be sharing it with you… No one knows about this place but me and now you **( Jacob puts the marshmallows on top of the hot coco).**

**Me: **Really so I'm officially the first **( I smiled**)

**Jacob: **An definitely the last **( He grinned, Jacob walked over carrying two black mugs ).**

Me: I love Hot coco**….( I grin, I curl my legs under me holding the mug carefully as I can).**

**Jacob: **I think it probably the coolest things ever invented **( We laugh agreeing together). **When I was younger my dad would make me it to help me sleep or feel better

**Me: **It's the fact it's chocolate and is warm that gets people….**( I take a sip).**

**Jacob: **And the marshmallows help a lot **( He smirks).**

**My mind starts to wonder again I wish my life wasn't so annoyingly complicated, here I was with this perfect person and I hated feeling like I was pulling him along with me.**

**Me: **I suppose the other imprints aren't has complicated, **( I place on of my hands on his larger one). **I'm sorry you have to deal with stuff….it sucks **( I look down has holds my hand tightly).**

**Jacob: **Everybody has problems and I'm probably the biggest person with lots of issues and the Wolf pack aren't all as amazingly happy as they seem but that's life**( he sets his cup down and then mine). **River you're my imprint **( he stares into my eyes holding both of my hands). **An my life, I just want to make sure your happy and to me that's all that matters…. **( He then kisses my lips softly).**

**Me: **You know you scare me your perfect, , as cheesy has that sounds your make me feel good….

**Jacob: **I want to make you feel good all the time because that why I'm here. An plus I love making out and having you very very close to me **( he grins showing his perfect whites).**

Me: Way to go Mr smooth…**( I then moved over to him and placed a small kiss on his lips, that's when he pulled me on top of him). **I thought you liked Hot coco**…. ( I looked over to the mugs).**

Jacob: I do but you taste far better**…( I wrapped my arms around his neck has kissed me deeply, leaving me dizzy).**

**I touched his face feeling his strong jaw , he was so powerful and feeling those muscles underneath me felt great an even better close to me. I loved how he let me be in control, I think he wanted me to feel comfortable and he did. Jacobs hands traced from lower back to me hips, they rested there.**


	25. DreamsSSSSS and love

I lay there embraced in his arms feeling the glorious heat that radiated of him and feeling his heartbeat beneath me.I had still that sickly feeling in my stomach from earlier when my dad had said those things, yet right now I embraced that moment off just being instead of thinking to much as usual.

Jacob's skin was smooth yet as I lay my head on his chest I could feel the muscle of his chest, I felt completely safe and offcourse content for the first time in my life. I was happy that I had him to keep me sane through this awkward time, I then realised my eye-lids where slowy closing and then it was darkness in to a deep slumber and offcourse a dream began.

Dream...

I woke-up in the middle of the forest close to Lapush beach...I can hear the birds and then the sound of the ocean. As I slowly stood up I realised a voice, a childs voice shouting in the distance, so I follow the soft sound and as I get slower to where I want to be I am stopped by someone grabbing me from behind. Warmth,strength and as I look up to the person holding me I know instantly who this person is...My Jacob.

Jacob: You know...you gotta stop disappearing...(His smile,bright). He then hugs me lifting me of the ground, an then the voice begins again. Jacob then sets me down and as he does he lean down to me face. An then the darkness begins and the light from the beginning quickly jumps to deep darkness. A face then appears a pale white face with shocking red hair and eyes soo red they look blood shot and demonic like.

Women: I'll be coming ...and no one can stop me...ever! ( She makes a sadistic laugh).

Me: AHHHHHHHHH! ( I wake up and my breathings rough and the sweat beats of me).

Jacob jumps up and all his senses are alert.

Jacob: River...River...what wrong? ( His face looks scared and Alpha like).

I sit up out of his embrace and look to my hands which continue to shake with fear.

Me: A women...red hair...shes coming for somethin...

Jacob: shsh...I got you. nobody is ever going to harm you...I promise

Jacob pulls me to him holding me close and tight not enough to hurt but for comfort,I'm not a big on tears but they continued to fall down my face. Who was the red head and why was she coming here, I was confused and the dream seemed so real.

2 hours later

I used the small shower to get cleaned up , I needed to relax and the hot water on my skin allowed that to happen. The dream had scared me, the thing was I had never really had scary dreams before well until this morning. As I wrapped the small towel around me I realised I had no other change of clothes,so I slowly opened the door and look out to see if Jake was there.

Me: Jake!...Jacob...

Nothing so I took matters into my own hands and placed the small towel around me, and yeap my luck nothing to put on me. I then heard the door open and it was Jacob who as he walked in just stared at me.

Me: Am..I kinda realised that I had nothing to wear...( My face red with embrassement).

He looks at me carefully and then down to my legs and feet and then backup again, his eyes dark and deep.

Me: Jacob...( I said quickly).

He shakes his head and then walks to a drawer and pulls out a top and bottoms, he then smiles has he hands me them.

Me: What?( I asked as his staring continued was I really that hideous).

Jacob: You should walk around in a towel from now on ...I'm cool with it ( He grins).

I go even redder as he holds onto the clothes as we hold them hand in hand. Jacob then pulls me to him and then place his hand on my lower back bringing me close to him.

Jacob: your skins soo soft ...( says this as he touches my face softly).

Even after all this time this is new to me, his look would make any girl weak the knees. I'm red from embrassement but as I think of think of this I am brought out of my dizzy spell and am awoken by his kiss. He walks to the bed and holds onto my hips has he sets me astride him and I am now straddling his hips, the kisses continue. Shit I am wearing only a towel and here I am straddling him. Jacob began to kiss my neck leading a trail, he loved doing that I had noticed. I brought my hands to the back of his neck pulling him closer to me. Without thinking my hips roll onto his and that tension builds again, without much thinking my hands plays with the bottom of his t-shirt. I wanted to feel those warm muscles against my fingertips and thats what I did I pulled the top over his head on kissed his chest leaving Jacob to moan and to be in shock at my boldness. His then pulled my lips to his once more and then stopped, he rested his forehead against mine and we breathed heavily for a couple of minutes.

Jacob: You don't realise what you do to me? ( He breathes heavily and his voice his deep).

Me: What do I do? ( I didn't understand).

Jacob: You have such control over me that you kissing me like that pushes me over the edge...an that's why we need stop..( His voice was serious yet soft).

Me: I'm sorry...( I look down and slowly get of him).

He then pulls me back down on him.

Jacob: It's not your fault I find you to be irrestible...( Kisses my lips once with dominance).

Me: Well if it helps...I love every tiny detail of you

I then get up and head for the bathroom to change into the large t-shirt and bottoms. All I could was how much his kisses turned me on like I was in fire and there was the part of me wanted him to continue kissing me and love me like I know he would.


	26. Breakfast

**After changing into the bottoms and large t-shirt I walked out to find Jacob standing infront of the cooker. I smelt bacon and pancakes and offcourse the sound of him moving about the tiny kitchen.**

**I forgot to mention that he was still in those cut of shorts of his barefoot and wearing no top maybe because it was still on the floor next to the bed.**

**Me:** Something smells nice...(** I play with my fingers and give him a smile**).

**Jacob smiles brightly as he sets the food neatly on the plates.**

**Jacob: **Yeap that would be my attempt of cooking ...

**Me:** Well I think it smells normal and oh look it looks eatable**...( I say sarcasticly).**

**Jacob suddenly went still and looked like he was about to cry**.

**Me:** I'm only joking**...( I looked at him with a worried face).**

**Jacob then looks down and then begins to chuckle.**

**Jacob:** Got ya**!..( He laughs loudly).**

**I instantly walked over to him and poked him he laughed and pulled me to him. The food looked nice, the bacon crisp and the pancakes cooked to perfection.**

**Me:** So this another secret...you can cook

**Jacob:** I wouldn't call this cooking...

**I smiled at him he really was perfect and he made me food tow of my favourite things my Hott werewolf boyfriend and food. I moved over to the small table and before I sat he pulled out my chair and let me sit first. The table was freshly sat out both plates next to eachother and a jug of freshly squezzed orange juice.**

**Me: **Thanks...you know I could have made us something...

**Jacob:** No I wanted to do this...I enjoy doing things for you

**Me:** I know , I just think you do too much sometimes I don't want you to think I'm not greatful

**Jacob:** Your my imprint..I'm meant to please you**...( He smiled without knowing what he did to me).**

**Me: **So your saying whatever I want you have to give me no matter what? **( I look at him with a small smile).**

**Jacob nods**

**Jacob:** Yeah i guess, it's like whatever I sense that you need I try to fufil that..And because I want to

Me: You know that's pretty dangerous

**Jacob: **What?

**Me: **It's like your kryptonite **( I giggle).**

**Jacob:** Well that's actually a good way to put it ...

**He didn't realise how gulible he seemed yet he was funny when he looked confused he was smart and sweet**

**Jacob smiled showing his perfect white, he was glad I was pleased with him and it made my heart melt even more. We stared at eachother and then he poured me some orange juice and we sat in silence eating the food. I was **

**amazed at the taste and smiled as he watch me lift the fork to my mouth.**

**Me:**This is delious**...( I smiled brightly had him).**

**Jacob:** You think... **( He looked like a little kid getting praise).**

**I nodded and with that touched his hand that rested on the table. His hands where not soft but strong and manly and I loved how his tanned complexion look against my pale one.**

**Me**: Where did you learn to cook?...**( Asked as I took a bit of food).**

**Jacob continued shovaling food down his throat it was entertaining and then he answered.**

**Jacob:** Dad wasn't much a cook...I'd had to learn fast before I got cholestoral problems...

I giggled as he laughed with food still in his mouth, yes disgusting but very very cute.

**Me:** My dads not much of a cook either...Caleb can cook but..even that's dangerous **( I cut another part of my pancakes).**

**Jacob then took a gulp of his orange juice**.

**Jacob:** I can't really picture your brother cooking...

**Me: **Well he did until I figured out how to and because I was sick of takeaways...

**Jacob:** I'll eat anything to be honest

**Me:** Me to but...you can grow tired of foods. I can cook a nice Apple pie and cinnomin...if maybe one day I cook you one

**Jacob stopped and stared reaching for my hand once more**.

**Jacob:** I'd love that**...( He said with a serious voice).**


	27. beauty and the O word

As I looked at the forest as I stood on the porch of the cabin was on the phone talking to Sam in the cabin. It was beautiful even though the cabwin was old and looked it, it was still homely and standing strong.

I heard the door open and I looked behind me Jacob just walked towards me and smiled.

Jacob: Enjoying the view...( I nod).

Me: It's beautiful...How did you find this place?.

Jacob: I was tired of being a wolf during one off the months I was gone and I came across was strange actually, I came walking by it and I noticed how similar it was to Sam and Emily's place . (He then leaned onto the frame and looked out and then looking me in the eyes).

Me: Even though you didn't want to think of home you where reminded of it even as somewhere as farway as here. You where away months and here am away for a day and I feel like I'm torn.

Jacob: That feeling of being spilt in two goes away, sure it hurts for a while but when we go back I'm sure your dad will be more than happy to have you home. I then smile at him, he was young looking yet wise beyond his age .

Me: I hope so, I haven't ever went away before...I guess I have to go home to figure that out. He smiles and pulls me to him embracing me in those powerful arms.

Jacob: First we'll chill and then when it gets darker we'll head back less chance of me being seen as a wolf.

Me: Are you able to carry me I mean..we're no where near La Push?. I looked at him confused and he places a kiss on my forehead.

Jacob: Honey your light as a feather...He laughs as I look at him funny.

Me: Half a ton of feathers. I laugh loudly, while Jacob looked unamused and looking kind of upset.

Jacob: I thought we had discussed the fact that you are perfect in every way...An women where born to have curves". He then grabs my hips and then kisses me softly. I then felt those hands travel to my butt and that's when he lefted me up so that I was wrapped around him.

Jacob: The fact I can feel your softness also...turns me on. (With that he carries me into the cabin and puts me on the bed), When you came out in the towel you looked soo hot...

Me: Ew! no that is not hot..

Jacob: Your skin looks like like silk and when you touch it it feels soo soft...

I went red with embrassment this was now a constant thing now. He knew how to get under my skin without knowing and I liked that. Yet I wish I could be sexy like other girls without making an idiot out of myself.I then decided to have my own little fun and this would go bad or good.

He was now kneeling on the edge of the bed as I moved so that he was now between my legs.I loved how his skin felt under my fingertips I felt a hand on my own and it was his.

Jacob: You shouldn't play with fire ...( He then set me ontop of him ).

Me: An you are very very hot...( I ran my hand down his chest).

Jacob hands rested on my hips grasping them tightly, I then began placing kisses on his neck.

He trailed to my breasts, I nodded without hesation. He then makes eye contact with me as he traces circles on my back and then to the hook of my bra. He tried for a couple of seconds until he asked me for help.

Jacob: Are you okay with this,( I kissed him again with a nod).

Pulls my hands to where his where behind my back and showed him.

Me: Push it together and then it opens...( I breathed heavily).

I was getting red with embrassement as he listened carefully and with a dark passion in his eyes. When the bra went loose he moved one hand up below my ridcase and the warmth from his hand made me shiver.

Jacob: Do you want me to stop?

Me: No...your hands are so hot ( I looked him in the eyes assuring him I was okay).

Jacob: Sorry...( He looked down at me sheepishly).

I was enjoying the feeling of his hands on me, I reached up and placed a kiss on his perfect lips it was soft but has I felt more comfortable Jacob sensed this and his unsure hands continued in touching me intimately. From my sides and then onto my swollen nipple and that's when I shivered.

Jacob: Are okay?

I nodded

It continued and he was now hovering over me kissing me passionately and I was grasping on him for near death has he massaged my breasts . His kisses then trailed from my lips which where now cery swollen onto my jaw and then neck small kissed and then small bites and the his kisses traced onto the hallow of my chest upmost close to where his hands where. He was really killing me here I felt like I was trying for something that I didn't know what. Then it stopped and Jacob flipped me so that I was straddling him this time and that friction between my thighs caused me to moved against him. One hand on my right breast and the other on my hip, I wanted to moved again and this time he did that for me and I noticed the intense look in his eyes and how his mouth was open in what looked like pain but I knew otherwise. I couldn't believe that feeling has he moved me on him I wanted more it felt like heave, I could also feel something between my legs getting bigger has I was moved. Him it was an erection and I was enjoying the feeling on it, my arms wrapped around him and then my legs around him has he lifted me over him.

Me: God!( I moaned as he moved my hips faster).

Jacob: No God me...Say it...who do you belong to?

WHAT!

Jacob: Say it baby...say your mine...

Me: I'm yours and only yours

Jacob: I love you River...can you feel how hot you make me feel...

With that th moving stopped and that feeling inside of me exploded into a thousand little parts. He had given something I had never expirienced before and the fact I was still dressed left me held me close has the shivers stopped, he then cupped my face and kissed me softly.

Jacob: You turn me soo fucking on...that was hott

Me: That was( breath) Whoa!

Jacob: yeap..it was, your face was pure estasy

Me: I had..an...

Jacob: Orgasm...

Me: How is that possible?

Jacob: friction I think( he smiled) Are you okay with that?

Me: Yes it was just instense

Jacob: I could tell...

I could feel something hard underneath me he was still fully alert and yet he had shown me that pleasure.

Me: You didn't feel it..did you

Jacob: Not exactly but I got to watch you feel it instead and that was far better

Me: but that's not fair is it

Jacob: Yes it is you make me feel like I'm actually worth something and you diserve to be rewarded for being so perfect.

I think right now in this moment I knew that he was the one person I truly loved without anything to question it. We lay there for while holding onto eachother and then I went and got cleaned up and then it was time to back to the real world.

Please review been reali busy looking at universities and stuff lol


	28. Amazing and Jacob

I lay there in shock and fasination...I had just had an O and even saying the full word made me embrassed. Jacob said he needed to shower but he was in the bathroom for over an hour and I knew that wasn't normal. Eventually when he did come out he looked flushed and as he looked me in the eyes.

I went to get cleaned up and afterwards I found him lying on the bed staring at the ceiling and then at me.

Me: I suppose Sam wants you back..

Jacob: He does but I told him I had other things I needed to do

Me: We can head back now if you want I don't want you to get into trouble, Just because your hiding me .

Jacob: He understands how important you are to me, he can wait.

Me: You sure...

Jacob: I'm sure sure..( He smiles and as I walk over I sit next him stroking his head as he puts it on my lap).

It was nice just relaxing with him, peaceful.

Me: Have you ever made a girl do something like that before?.( I look down at his tan face).

Jacob: Do what? ...( He asked as I stroked his head).

Me: You know...( I look at him embrassed).

Jacob then setup and looked at me confused and red, I had never seen him frustrated or confused.

Jacob: No... I guess I never really had time to be with a girl with my and the pack an all. I really sorry if I made ou feel uncomfortable.

His face was now worried and those browns just staring into my soul.

Me: Whoa I just thought ( I was seriously confused).

Jacob: As a wolf we know what our imprint wants. I kinda wanted to give you that ( He pulled me to him).

Me: It was my first expirence with anything intimate...I'm glad it was with you ( I say quietly but I know he can hear me).

Jacob:Good because I want us to share alot more firsts in the future. I mean..ah..I don't..ah

I laughed at his face going to embrassment. I guess no matter who you where you could still get embrassed.

Me: I understand what you mean...I look forward to that to ( I smile as I place a kiss on his lips.

He was amazing and that was the words I could only say about my perfect boyfriend. Then reality hit and I was going home soon...

Jacob: My past...the one which includes me being newly changed and where I believed I loved a person who was never the person I was supposed to love.

Me: Bella...

Jacob: Last year, a vampire named Victoria came to Forks to kill her out of revengs. Me and the pack helped the cullens to resolve it...but I guess I have the fear that one day we'll have to deal with the bloodsuckers knowing of our excistence.

Me: Was there more than just her...how?

Jacob: A whole newborn army...we destroyed them all.

Me: Whoa...did you get hurt my god...what happened afterwards?

Jacob nodded

Jacob; I got hurt but Dr Cullen helped.


	29. Home

**Jacob packed a small back of food and water for the journey back to Lapush, I won't in an excited mood to be leaving our own little world but I guess that's what happens. I changed back into my jeans and stayed in a hoodie of Jacobs which was pretty dark blue. We walked deep into the forest before he phased and we just walked hand in hand for an hour and then has it was growing dark he wanted to phase.**

Jacob: Close your eyes..if you want **( He wriggled his eyebrows with a smirk).**

Me: I will close my eyes and I would watch If I wanted to

**It took him a couple of seconds and then he was in his wolf form, Jacob wolf was just as pretty in an animal way. **

**Those big browns looked so wise and happy I laughed has his tail swagged as I scratched his ears. I pressed my forehead against his and then he lowered himself so that I could climb on his back I was unsure at first I was afraid of being too heavy but he give me a look that said get on now! and I did.**

**It took us a while to get back to La push but the journey was worth it, he brought me to places I never knew existed to some beautiful waterfalls and secret meadows and then as we arrived near First Beach he changed form and was human again. I was getting used to him phasing yet he feeling afterwards has he pulled me to him I loved the most almost like he needed feel apart of me to comfort him.**

**OMG I have turned into a pervert yet this left him to stare at me with a smile and dark eyes and then he walked off behind the trees.**

Jacob: Soo here we are...( He holds my hand and looks at the house).

Me: You can leave if you want. I don't want you to be brought into this..

I look up at him with a serious face.

Jacob:No I'm not leaving you..plus the moment I imprinted I was envolved

Me: It was my fault I shouldn't have ran out like that ...all things considering

Jacob: You can blame yourself for what you believe in...an hitting another girl for me is pretty hott as long as you don't do it again

Me: My fighting days are well over..I hope

Has we got closer to my house the nerves began the whole time Jacob held my hand as I we walked up the steps and as I opened the door I found that Caleb was sitting in the living room just staring at he Television. I looked at Jacob and then I walked in and said his name.

Me: Caleb!

He just turned round and before I knew what he had me grasped in a great bear hug.

Caleb: I'm soo happy to see you... I can't believe...where were you?..

Me: I'm sorry for leaving without telling you.. I just..

Caleb: I know dad told me and he's been out the last two days looking for you...he's not himself River..He's scared.

Me: Where is he?

Caleb: He's out looking you and has been the last day and half.

Me: I never meant for him to be looking for me I was ...so angry

Caleb: He never told me what he said but he told me it was pretty bad.

Me: It was, but I don't care I know he didn't mean it...

I heard a car pull up outside it was my dads I got nervous again he was going to kill Jacob and then me. As he opened the door he didn't say anything his clothes looked woren out and his ususal perfect self was a mirrior image of a lost man. I couldn't believe how sad he looked, I then moved forward and whispered.

Me: Dad..

He didn't answer has he closed the looked up and through his coat on the ground and walkded towards me, and for the first time in 5 years he hugged me in way that said he would never let me go.

Dad: Honey I'm soo sorry..( Tears where falling from his face). You mean more to me than anything...I shouldn't ever said what I did

Me: I know...

I hugged him tightly my dad just held onto me well until he noticed Jacob standing by.

Dad: She was with you... all this time?

Jacob stood like he always did strong and nodded.

Dad: Shes only been arguing with me since you came along...

Caleb: Dad!

Dad: River cares for you I can tell that much...Thankyou ( He extended his hand to Jacob).

Jacob gives him a nod with a small smile.

Jacob:I guess I'll call you later ( He walks over and places a kiss on my forehead).

I smile and next I know he gone through the door but before I stop to talk to my dad I ran out after Jacob.

Me: JACOB!

I catch him standing half way down my path, And I run into his arms with a smile.

Me: Thankyou...I'm glad you where there to help me( I kiss him softly on his lips).

Jacob: I love you...and I will see you later tonight ( He smiles and releases me).

I then watch as my very tall boyfriend disappears out of sight and with a shock I find my brother standing behine me.

Caleb: Tell me again does that guy ever where a shirt...

I laugh

Me: Yea when I want him to...( I say with a smile).

I then leave my shocked brother standing outside and from there my day gets better.


	30. father

My dad sat on his chair just sitting not moving at all, I then slowly walked over to him and he slowly raised his head. He looked ill and was paler than usual.

Dad: I never meant...any of it..

Me: I know... ( I nodded I continued to look at him and then to my hands).

Dad: If your Mom was here she'd probably know what to say but I guess I haven't been there for you( His eyes looked sad).

I had never seen my father like this not ever, his clothes looked like he had slept in the them and his usually perfect sitting hair was messed up like someone who had been holding his head in worry for days.

Me: Maybe (I nodded) but Moms not here so we have to help eachother out little more

He then looks up at me and then stands to walk towards me.

Dad: I promise to try more, I just want make things better

Me: I know and you will, I love you Dad

Dad: I happy your here and with me don't even forget that ( His eyes soft yet serious).

Me: I won't ( I smile).

I then walk into my fathers arms and hug him back with happiness. People could change I knew that and hopfully he would because without him or my brother I wouldn't be me.

He then stood up and pulled me into a hug which was comforting.

Dad:I promise...that from now on I'll listen more to you and be there.

I loved my father I mean he was therefore me my whole life. I just hoped he kept to his word I mean I knew he would. I was glad to be home with him and for one knowing that he did love me even though he found it hard to show it he did.


	31. yum

Later my dad made his famous pasta something I always enjoyed. Caleb sat next to me on the long couch while my dad sat leaning back on his huge leather chair. It was refreshing to be close as a family the movie in hand was the Hangover which was funny. An I realised my dad was laughing to which was so unlike him. It made me smile.

After and couple of hours later I found myself saying good night and heading up to bed the whole time smiling. I changed into my mickey mouse t-shirt and shorts and pulled off my covers and dove into a sleep yet not long before I heard a hit to my window , which offcourse woke me up.

I then jumped out of my bed rubbing my eyes while doing this and seeing a half naked guy which offcourse was Jacob. He then smiled and without me thinking twice jumped from the ground up to my window ledge with I then I opened the window for him and he quickly climbed through.

Jacob: Hi...nice pjs ( He smirked looking at my t-shirt).

Me: thanks..( I blushed).

Jacob then walked and set down on the bottom of my bed looking tired.

Me: Are you okay?

He nods

Jacob: Yea...I find it hard being away from you

Me: Well I'm here now...( I smile and walk forward).

He then looked me up and down as I walked closer now as he sat I was standing knee to knee.

Jacob: I'm serious a Mickey mouse fan( He chuckled touching the outline of the t-shirt).

Me: So am I, ( I grinned with a blush).My dad and brothers downstairs

Jacob: They'll get over it ( He laughed).

Me: Not if the kill me and then you

Jacob: I can't be killed by humans I'm much to strong

Me: I can see that...( I touch his shoulders on either side). Yet you really can't be here

Jacob: It's okay I'll leave ( his face looks hurt and that when I stop him from getting up).

Me: Stay but we have to be careful, your in my dad's good books we don't want to ruin it

His hair looked damp and his body look even better each time I seen his ripped torso and muscular frame.

Jacob : I'll promise to be good

I then touched his hair loving the feeling of his short dark hair inbetween my fingers.

Me: I need to get you a towel

Jacob:Why?

Me: Your hairs is damp, I don't want you getting sick ( I looked at him and turned to open my bathroom door.

Jacob: I won't sick I have a temperture of 108 ( He smirked).

Me: Still...

I walked into the bathroom to and come back to find Jacob just lying there his body not at the bottom of my bed but at the top his arms behing his head.

Me:Comfortable ( I say as I walk towards him).

Jacob Nods

Jacob: Yeah, my bed isn't exactly the biggest...

Me: Come here, let me dry your hair .

Jacob: You seen mine yours it twice the size (He laughs).

I get on my bed and move close so that the towel is on his head I was gentle the whole time drying his short hair as he smiled the whole way through.

Jacob: Thanks

Me: It's okay I don't mind..So Did you see the pack?(I said to stop my distraction from him which I tell was very very difficult).

Jacob: Yea, they're all asking about you

Me: That's nice..I guess I'm fine now thanks to you

Jacob: You needed time to figure out stuff

Me: Well if it wasn't for you finding me I guess I would still be upset. How did you find me?

Jacob: I guess I felt that something was wrong with you

Me: Crazy..(I giggle). Thanks still

Jacob: I was happy to keep you happy..

Me:You must have a dictionary of good things to say ( I set the towel down over the desk chair and went back to where he lay).

Jacob just smiles. And then pulls me to him.

Jacob: I can sense that your happier

Me: I am...I guess the time away made me think

I now lay closer to him tucked under his arm.

Jacob: If you ever feel like that again talk to me I always here no matter what ( He said as he cupped my cheek with his large hand).

Me: I know, I just don't want you to always feel like I need you all the time. You have so much other things going without me standing in the way.

Jacob:I want you to be dependent on me. I like knowing you need me in some way.

Me: I know and it's nice to have you there and I'm greatful .

Jacob just smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

Jacob: I love you lokta...

I love the Quilute language very little spoke it yet Jacob could make your body melt with ease as he said a precious word.

Jacob: Can I kiss you?

Me: Why are you asking?

Jacob: I enjoy you telling me if I can ( He looked sheepishly).

Me: What if I said No..( I smirked, Jacobs face turned into a sad look he look lost).

Jacob: I'd be very sad ( He give me googoo eyes).

I then touched his short hair from the fringe to the back and then slowly moved close to his lips.

Me: yes

He then smiled and placed a deep kiss on my lips the whole time one hand cupping my face, he made me feel soo good. This continued for a while just soft kisses and the next thing I know I'm ontop of him and hes laying back touching my sides and deeping the kiss.

Jacob: I never grow tired of this..( He breathes through kisses).

Me:Me either ( I laugh).

Me: Your eyes turn colour. ( I looked intensly at him).

He then sat up so that I was now underneath him. My thighs where on either side of his waist and through the bottoms I could feel every inch of him which made me shiver at how close he was to me.

Jacob: Really, I didn't know that. ( He says putting my hair over my shoulder leaving my collar bone bare).

I didn't know what to say this was intense and he smelled of forest and green. He then placed a kiss on my collar bone placing kisses on my shoulder as he titled the top slightly off my shoulder. His other hand held me tightly to him on my hip bringing me so close that I couldn't move from his powerful body.

Jacob: You smell soo good. (He rests his nose lightly my neck and then placed a kiss on my lips soflty. He was being so gentle that I was enjoying the softness of his hands and his lips).

Jacob was as gentle has ever and being this close sent another thrill through my body. Lust and love in a mixer together I didn't know and the main fact that my family could walk in any moment freaked me out. Has the kisses continued I placed my hands on his neck and closely placed them on his cheeks and as he opened his beautiful dark brown eyes that where molten. I just traced the with my fingertips his strong jaw line that would make any model look ugly he was more then that he was beautiful through and through.

I then was felt his large hands grab my hips tighter so that he was my holding my moving my leg around his waist.

Jacob breathes heavily and I am also doing this but then he does something before moving of me he kisses my neck and the slowly nips my neck leaving a red mark.

Jacob: You have no idea how much I love you.

Me: I do...( I giggle as his kisses prolong).

I suddenly here footsteps and quickly I pull away.


	32. Reassurement

As the door opened I jumped it was Caleb, I turned round and noticed Jacob was no longer in the room. I turned back and looked at Caleb and smiled .

"hey, I'm just wanted to say …. I'm glad your home". He give a small smile.

"Me too… I know I said some terrible things before". I said softly to my older brother. " Ant without you I don't think dad would have been able to deal with everything. You gave up a lot to look after me when mom died an I do appreciate all of it".

Caleb walked forward his body leaning against my door.

" I don't regret anything. Yea sometimes it was hard but we got through it that's what families for". He smiled and then walked over me and placed a kiss on my forehead. " An another things I'm driving you to school tomorrow some bonding time". Caleb laughed and then looked at me seriously with that heleft my room.

My brother was always there that was something I think I'd forgotten since he had went away but now he was back and I guess things where getting better. I then walked to my window and noticed Jacob was no where to be seen in away thank God there would have been trouble if he'd had been caught. I laughed out loud it was funny to think I had went from being almost too average to this. I turned to walk in when I felt warm hands on the back of my shoulders.

" That was a close one". I gasped at the heat of the hands that grabbed me. It was Jacob he was closeto me his voice was low and soft as he whispered in my ear.

" Yea it was, if my brother had caught you …". his hand where now pulling me against him.

" He'd try to kill me". We both give a awkward giggle.

" Will you be at school tomarrow?". I asked turning my body around to his front.

"An miss your first day back. No way" . He stared into my eyes his hand tucked the hair in my eyes out of my face.

" Good, that means the awkwardness of me being away could be helped". I said quietly.

" Yea you've been away but your back don't worry about tomorrow babe get some sleep and I'll pick you up if you want". He smiled softly his browns eyes searching into my own before placing a kiss on my lips.

Jacob's soft kisses reassured me something I wasn't used to feeling when it came to anything before I met him.

" Yeah that would be great but Caleb's going to bring me he wants to bond". Jacob just nodded and then smiled.

" Okay well enjoy bonding. Night honey". He released me and walked away towards the window as he began to climb out I ran to him and kissed him deeply before he left.

" Whoa maybe I should leave that way from now on". He grinned before touching my face and with that he jumped down.

I watched as he ran into the darkness I could almost hear a howl before I closed my window. I smiled to myself and looked to the stars in the sky and though if the where brighter in the darkness than the darkness that had now left my life was about to brighten up even more.

sorry havent updated in ages but i started this story an im going to finish it lolx


	33. Back to school!

The next morning I did the usual before school I washed, brushed my teeth and decided on what to wear to my frist day back from being in trouble for fighting. Light denim jeans with my favourite bandT that said faith something I was going to need today. I had never been in trouble for anything the staring would probably be at it's top today even though my highschool wasn't filled with lots of people the gossiping was still very much like something out off a teen movie.

Caleb waited for me in the kitchen there was a lay out of pancakes and bacon with syrup and my favourite OJ. I laughed at the mess in the kitchen sink but he'd made the effort something when looking at my brother who was 6ft1 and broadshouldered like my Dad was shocking.

"Whoa...this all for me!". I walked further into the kitch and sat at the kitchen table. Caleb smiled pouring a glass of OJ into my glass and then as he lifted the plate sat next to me.

"Yes,I think a first day back deserves something nice". I laughed as he filled his mouth with the bacon and pancakes.

"This is great I love pancakes". Caleb smiled and nodded before taking a huge gulp of juice.

"I know perks off being the bestest bigbro ever!". He nouged my shoulder.

"I suppose". I give him a fake smile. " I mean if you wanna see yourself as that". I laughed before taking another bite of my pancakes.

He looked shocked pretending he was hurt.

"Dudette I'm probably the only guy in Lapush that cooks". He said trying not to laugh.

"Yes that is true. wait no it's not Jacob cooks". I say matterfactly.

" Black can't beat these pancakes". Calebs pancakes where heaven he wasn't the best cook but his pasta and his pancakes where perfecto.

"I wouldn't put it past him but these are really nice". I place another piece of the pancake in my mouth .

"I know they are". He laughed as I shook my head at his cockiness.

Caleb finshed eating his food very quickly and looked up at me with a huge smile.

Caleb dropped me off as soon as we where done eating and when i changed my jeans that had been covered in orange Juice. Yes probably never graceful I laughed to myself.

School felt like a blur I went to my first class which was history it felt strange to be back and the whole class I looked out the window feeling like someone was out there watching me. I laughed inwards my spidy-sense is totally offgaurd, I finshed that class by getting extra notes really not that fun. Lunch time drew closer as I stood at my locker I could feel people looking and whispering yes the white girl was back in the building.

Terri was the first person I seen she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a multicoloured band-T and navy jacket. She always was wearing colour something that suited her bright personality that was hidden by her quietness. She was also holding a box that I'm guessing is her homemade organic cookies.

"Hi your back". shes smiled brightly.

" Yea I am, I'm no longer suspended or grounded". We then began walking to lunch. " Great, so I'm guessing everythings okay with your dad an Jacob?". I nod with a smile.

"My Dad's better than I thought he would be and Jacob's great". I smile brightly I know this because when I think of Jacob always brighten up.

"I'm glad your happy". She turns to look at me and smiles as we walk into the hall.

The lunch was busy an I looked over to see my friends all staring waiting for me to say where I had been.

" Hi". they all said at once.

"So how does it feel to be bad?". Michael asks as he stands up to hug me.

I hug him and then laugh.

"Not very good I think my bad girl days are over". I moved to sit down next to Terri who looks curiously at me.

"Great... I don't think I could handle a badgirl friend too much noncontrol".Lisa says as I stare at her strangely she looks pale well pale as she can be. She then jumps up and all of us look at her.

"Are you okay?". I ask sincerely im worried for her she usually hyper.

She nods

"Yea I'm kinda not feeling so good I'm going head home". I look at her as she walks out of the hall. What was that all about she did look really sick something was wrong I could feel it.

"Is she okay?". I turn to Lisa and Michael who looks at me w

"She's been off a lot lately or leaving early". Michael says with uncertainty.

"My Mom said her grandmas not doing to well". I felt bad maybe I should have left with her.

"Really I knew she was sick but it must be bad".They both nod.

"I'm going to vist her later to see if she's okay my moms usually visting her anyway". Terri says looking sad.

"I call her later hopfully she'll be okay". I look out the window at the trees that are now blowing everywhere due to the wind.

Illness was something most people dealt with in their families. When my Mom got sick I was young but I had my brother and my dad I worried for Terri her parents died when she was a baby and her grandmother was the only person.


	34. Friends are important

After watching Terri leave I felt sad I guess over the last couple of weeks I hadn't been around to see my friends or to realise that some people where dealing with some problems while I was off with my new boyfriend. I loved Jacob and I don't regret being with him all this time yet I was annoyed with myself for not noticing what Terri was going through. Another thing I hadn't fail to notice was Jacob was not here in school as always I figured my dad would probably be loving that seeing the fact Jacob had him as an English teacher. Where was he?

Eventually the hours flew in and I walked outside to find it was raining again then what was new in LaPush. As I walk further down the small path to the car park I see Jacob leaning against his small car. Today he's wearing a dark green t-shirt that off course looks slightly damp revealing those defined muscles with jeans that hug his thighs neatly. I feel butterflies as I walk closer to him his whole body makes me hot and he knows this because I just stare in awe as he stays against the car smiling..

"Hey babe". I'm now close to him he pulls me tightly against him I can feel every muscle against my body I want to moan but I don't want to embarrass myself. Jacob's arms hold me tightly the heat of his body is unbelievable and I shiver with the contact.

"I missed you", He grins brightly as he kisses me softly on the lips.

"I missed you too". I move my hands around his waist and Jacob's lips touch mine again. He tasted like mint like he had either been chewing gum before or had just brushed his teeth. As tall as Jacob was I moved my arms his neck bringing him closer to me. This caused him to almost growl. I heard a car honk an we both pulled away to see who it was.

Michael was laughing as he and Terri drove away. My friends where funny I was now blushing .

"Your friends have great timing". He grinned his lips kissing my softly before he opened the car door for me.

"Yes they do". I move to get into the car with a smile that will not go away.

Has we drive away from school Jacob tells me about the pack and his dad. I lean against him as he drive his little car his hand rests on the inside of my thigh holding me firmly.

My stomach as butterflies remembering the time in the cabin and my room.

"So how was school ?". Jacob turned to me and then looked at the wet road ahead.

"Okay I mean better than I thought it would be . ". I moved my hair out of my face before looking at him again.

"Good you deserve some normality with me in you life". I look over at him and shake my head.

"You being in my life is not a burden…..plus it would be very boring without you". I place my hand over his .

" Sure would". He winks at me teasingly and then laughs." Emilys glad your okay she says if you ever wanna hang out she'd be glad to and Dad says you should come for dinner". I listen to every things he says his eyes are bright as talks about his family and the pack which are is other family. It was raining now and as I look out the window and then back to Jacob he is now staring at me intensely.

"Are you okay?… I talk a lot don't I?". He strokes my thigh again before looking at the road ahead.

"No.. I like you talking. You have a nice voice". I say with a certainty and then place my hand where his hand his.

"Really your not just Saying that to make me happy". I giggle as he looks at me seriously.

"I assure you Mr Black I most definitely think your voice is nice". his hand on my thigh tightens.

"Good.. I think I could more than live with that". Jacob turns a corner which brings me closer to him.

"

I suddenly feel hot again and the mere fact that my hand is no longer on his but on his. high very close up on his thigh that I don't remove it quickly.

" My dad got something the mail today".

"Really what was it?".

"Bella's getting married to the leech".

"Oh…".

"She's my best friend I know now from finding you that we were meant to be together and I suppose her Edward deserve each other".

" I glad your thinking more positive I mean she's happy isn't that the main thing".

"Yea it is. I guess before I imprinted I was living my life without actually living it".

Jacob always looked at things brightly I guess that's why we imprinted I liked to see the best in situations but I sometimes doubted some stuff that it actually made sense that he did to sometimes.

"Well are you going to the wedding?".

"Only if you want us to". I nod and touch his face.

"Offcourse, Bella's your friend and I respect that she's always going to be important in our life".

" You know you're the best girlfriend the world". I laugh and then stroke his face again.

"I guess but not the best friend so far".

"Why what's wrong?".

"Terri's grandmas sick I guess I've kinda been busy that I forgot that sometimes there more than going in the world".

"Her grandma's been sick a while hasn't she?".

"Yea but I think she's getting worse. Terri left school today early she didn't even mention anything to me".

"You're a good friend sometimes we can't notice everything".

"But still we should try to, Terri was with me when my Mom died and that was soo hard I would to think that she's afraid to tell me anything now that I have you".

I feel my eyes tearing up Jacob stops the car straightaway and brings me into a hug with him.

"Awk honey don't be so hard on yourself".

"I'm sorry I'm making and idiot out myself as always". I wipe my tears away.

"Babe your never an idiot your just someone who loves her friend".

"I just feel like I've let her down I haven't seen her since I was suspended and shes the closet thing I have to a sister". Jacob kisses my forehead and holds me close I feel the tears stopping but I think he looks worse of than me.

"How about I bring you to her or I'll go get her for you?". Jacob sits up straight still holding onto me but freaking out.

"Jacob I'm okay I don't know who's freaking out more me or you?". I stare up into those pretty brown eyes.

"I just don't want you to cry". He looks like a little boy confused.

"I know that what makes you perfect". I smile brightly .

"I'll bring you to Terri's house if that what you want?". He takes a deep breath.

"I'd like that". I place a kiss on his cheek this causes him to break into a huge smile .

Terri's house was at the far end of the Res. As Jacob parked outside her house looked to him. His face look serious almost like he was worried something I found Jacob felt when I was either nervous or sad. It was as if he could sense my feelings and he probably could with the wolf senses.

The house was the same as Jacob's like most of the houses on the Reservation yet her house was blue rather than red. The amazing thing about her house was the large garden that was filled with plants and flowers that somehow managed to stay alive with the rainy weather in La Push.

"Here we are". I sighed as I looked to Jacob.

"Yea, you know if she's not okay and you wanna talk about it later I'm here". He strokes my face softly.

"I will, let hope that all goes okay I wish I had something like cookies to give her they might make her feel a better". I looked towards the small house again.

"I think Terri will be happy that you've even made the effort to see her".

"I hope". I know my face shows that I'm sad but I give him a small smile before leaving.

"It'll be okay". Jacob then pulls me to him and gives me a soft kiss, I kiss him back with more aggression before we separate ourselves and our heads are touching both breathing heavily.

"I guess I'll see you later". A breath leave my lips.

" I'll be waiting". He grins and then releases me.

I can feel his eyes on me as I climb out of the car, almost burning into my back.

I knock on the little blue door and wait, as the door opens I find myself face to face with Paul who looks shocked at seeing me.

"Ah, hey River, what are you doing here?". He says with a questioning look.

"I'm here to see Terri, why are you here?". Why is he here I question myself I mean he didn't really know Terri at all.

"I'm….Terri your wanted". He avoids the conversation and calls her name.

Terri comes to the door looking fresh and a lot better than what he looked like before. What was going on?, the only other thing I could think of was imprinting.

"Hey River, what's up?". She smiles at me.

"I was worried at how fast you left today I just wanted to call in and see if you where okay". I say carefully.

"Am you didn't need to do that, I'm fine".

"Really because you kinda looked like you where sick". Terri looks to me and then to Paul, he looks like he's not going anywhere.

"Am Paul can you…" . She looks up to the tall figure in the door way.

Paul was slightly smaller than Jacob in size and like all the natives on the Res he had tan skin slightly darker than Jacob's. Another thing that was far different from Jake was his presence it was cold and darker compared to the sunshine that my boyfriend give off. The main worry here was why was with Terri the happy outspoken person she was doing with Paul.

"Sure I'll be inside if you need me". He stared at her for a while before he left.

"So why is he here?". I asked bluntly.

"He's….helping me out, grams hasn't been doing so good".

"Is there anything I can do? I mean you know I'm here for you".

"Thanks but I think we're doing okay. I just felt sick earlier with the lack of sleep I'm getting though Paul's been shouting at me to get some shut eye".

"That's good at least someone's looking after you".

"I would have told you it's just you've had a lot going as well".

"I know, I am sorry I haven't been here for you".

"River your always there, I think now its your time to have fun enjoy being in love. You deserve it". She smiles sincerely at me.

"So you an Paul?". I raise an eyebrow.

"Am we're kinda…just friends well seeing the fact we're polar opposites he's so…".

"Angry". I smirk.

She laughs with a nod.

"No, well kinda sometimes but he's soo caring it's scary to think I was once terrified of him". Terri then does something I never thought I'd see on another person she glows her inner happiness shines through.

"He is kind of intimidating, but I am glad your happy".

"Do you wanna come in?". Terri then stops smiling and looks at me cheerfully.

"How about when your not busy we'll have sleepover like old times just me and you and off course some movies". I grin

"That sounds great". She smiles before pulling me into a hug.

"I love ya Riv". She says in my ear.

"I love you to, but seriously if there's anything just tell me please". I pull from her and look in her eyes.

Terri nods cheerfully she looked brighter maybe because of being near Paul I knew straightaway the reason behind her sudden happiness he was her Imprint.


	35. Within the forest

I decided a walk through the forest wood be nice and it was probably the fastest way to get to my house seeing that I lived pretty close to the boarder of La Push and Forks. As I walked I began to think about Terri, she was the closest thing I had to a sister and there he was right now with Paul. Paul was a two years older than me and Terri and he was known to be a womaniser, someone who did not keep women around for a long time. Him being so close to Terri made me nervous and yes I know I was probably being to cautious of him but he was known also for his foul temper. I think a talk with Jacob would help me understand the workings of why Paul was in Terri were with each other today but something else was sitting in the back of my brain keeping even more baffled. Jacob would tell me the truth I hoped, then again he was my boyfriend and didn't girlfriends ask questions without being a nag.

The forest looked pretty during the evening the greens and browns were even highlighted thanks to the small amount of sunlight that we actually got sometimes. As I walked further up hill I could have sworn I heard voices, probably some people from the Res I thought. Though as I walked further away I heard the voices closer behind me when I walked even further I turned round one more to find a very tall guy with brown hair and very large shoulders, one thing was sure he wasn't from the pack and the girl beside him was very small with a pixie haircut that looked to perfection and wearing an outfit that looked like it cost more than my Dad's car.

"Hello, you must be River. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Emmett". I nod and walk back alittle the big guy scared the hell out of me then again he had this huge smile on his face.

"Hi". I smiled as they walked closer.

"We didn't mean to scare you if your thinking run. I'm actually here to find out if your going to be attending the wedding".

"Edward and Bella wedding?, I think we are Jacob's been talking about it and after all Bella's one of his closest friends".

"That's great were looking forward to having you there". I smiled she seemed soo nice.

"I think the dog picked a cutie". The Big guy called Emmett laughed.

I blushed as the smaller women hit him and couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"I'm sorry I think the size of my brothers arms have went to his head". She smiled and laughed with me.

"Don't worry my brothers the same". I smiled

"Really what's his name?". She asks politley.

"Caleb, he actually just moved back here".

"Oh that must be nice, we can't get rid of Emmett". Emmett just smirked at his sister before scratching his head.

"Hey... now you couldn't deal with me gone". He grinned at me before moving his hand to rest on his sister shoulder.

"That's debatable, I can't wait to see you at the wedding if you need any help looking for a dress call me Jacob knows how to fing me". I smiled .

"Thanks, it was nice meeting both of you". I wave as the walk away into the distance.

Whoa Edward's family if they looked like that it was worrying to think what he looked like. Then I realised something they weren't human but vampire's, I think all the supernatural stuff as made me less shocked.

I continued walking when I heard a wolves howl in front of me which made me hurry to see who it was and standing in front me was Jacob in all his furry glory.

"Hi, how did you know I was here?". I looked into his eyes before he give me a stare as to say wait there and off course I did.

Jacob came back wearing a pair of torn jeans and although I couldn't help myself I noticed how low they were on his hips the button must have been broke.

"0I new you would have walked through the forest". He grabbed on to my hips bringing me right hipsbringing me against him, what was very real wad the fact I was not the tallest and his lower half was pressed against me.

"I just left you how can you be so fast?". He chuckled.

"I have a gift…". He wriggled his eyebrows before kissing me on the cheek.

When he pulled back to look into my eyes he stopped placing his face in my hair. Jacob then pulled back quickly and looking into my eyes.

"You smell strange". He said carefully before doing the same thing again.

"Yea, probably from walking in the forest this whole time". I laughed.

"No, you smell like...".He pressed his face in to my neck and then pulled away quickly. "This is not funny, River you smell like bloodsuckers". I was shocked at how angry he looked.

Jacob then grabbed onto my arms pulling me even closer almost like his skin was going get rid of the smell of vampires.

"Jacob they weren't even near me". I said into his chest.

"Haven't I told how dangerous they are and you smell like them I hate it!". He said with venom in his voice.

"I know but these were good I knew they were it was only Bella's in-laws". I said softly afraid something might cause him to explode.

"I don't care, they are not come anywhere near the boarder".

"They weren't if anyone was on someone territory it was me I was walking close to there sure". Jacob then started to lift me.

"Jacob don't you think this is a bit much your going hurt yourself carrying me".

"This is not up for argument".

"Jacob Black you put me down this instant or I'm going to….". He remained in the same stance still carrying me and not letting me down.

"You were in danger , I don't want you walking in the forest again not without me or a member of the pack". Jacob looked into my eyes like he was a commander of an Army.

"I'm not baby... Jake I can do what I want!". Has we continued moving I realised we were heading to his house.

"River I told you be quiet". He said firmly.

"You know your pain in the ass, your worse than my Dad". I said angryliy.

I don't know how he was carrying me I wasn't exactly a tiny girl and we all knew that I was just waiting for the moment his arms broke. This was insane he was soo rude and annoying, FYI never go out with a protective moron.

Jacob refused to make any comment on what I was calling the only sound he made straight to his house was grunts and growls like he was ready hit someone. Billy's car wasn't at the side of the house , leading me to guess he wasn't in the house. We were alone.

"Why are we here?, we could of just went to my house". He opened the door with one hand still carrying me like I was a baby.

"You know you can put me down?". I shouted at him.

Jacob still ignored me and I think that's why my anger was making me more upset than anything.

"Jake why aren't you answering me?". He continued to move into the living area and then he stopped at the bathroom.

Why was I here and not his room why was he standing at the bathroom?

"If you think I'm getting showered because of you do I refuse". When I looked into his eyes I sense arguing at this point was worthless but I knew he could handle it.

"No". I growled at him this time.

Jacob kicked open the door and set me down on the chair next to the bath, as he then moved to running the water to the shower head testing the water to make sure it was ok.

Haven't updated in awhile going to try and continue River and Jacob's story. Really appreciate the reviews.


	36. shower

"Jacob I am not undressing next to you and getting in that shower". I then stood but to push past him but it was impossible he was too strong and he blocked up the whole door way.

"Please stop acting this way". Jacob didn't move but his face still looked upset and angered.

He then unzipped the jacket I was wearing and the slowly he bent down and remove my shoes first. Afterwards heis hands went to my socks slowly removing them his eyes looking into mine has he did this.

"I want to remove your jeans". His tone was not making what he said a question more like he was telling me what he was going to do.

"No Jacob, I think your going too far". I looked up at him as his hand s rested on the button of my jeans.

"River you smell like them...I hate the fact you were even this close ". He looked pained yet the anger was clear in his eyes.

"Jacob they didn't do anything wrong I promise". I tried to move away from him.

"You smell like them that's how close you where, leeches are dangerous no matter how nice they seem". Jacob moved closer to me trying make me understand but he was not convincing me.

"So your basically making me shower because I stink and not to trust people who Bella is close with". He remained silent, he was stubborn that was something I knew about Jacob since we began to be with each other he wasn't going give up.

"Yes, your my imprint who Bella is friends with is no concern of mines. Once your in the cross line with any of those bloodsuckers is when I have a problem, anything could have happened to you and I wouldn't have been there to protect you". He was so serious I loved how much he felt for my protection but he needed to stop worrying.

"I'm fine, nothing happened to me. You need to realise I'm going to be by myself some of the time without you protecting me. Plus yours always around somewhere and that's why I always feel so safe, Jacob you have to realise I maybe human but I am strong".

"That's my point your a lot weaker than you think River, when that fucking leech hurt you I didn't know what to do. Your my only hope in this world for happiness and I won't loose you". Jacob extended his hand to my face.

" I may be human but I'm not weak Jacob Black". I said quickly.

"Honey I never meant to disrespect you, your the strongest most amazing person in the whole universe and that's why I love you soo much. But there is things out there, that will hurt you and that's why I have an issue with you being near vampires".

"I understand that's how you feel but you have to realise I'm fine and when I tell you I'm ok you've got to understand that manhandling about to get your way won't work I'm not some little weakling". I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him with a soft smile.

"You know I love you".

"You carried me from the forest to here worried I'd been hurt by vampires. I guess in your own macho way that telling me to love me". I smirked up to him.

Jacob kissed me after me smiling to him, this kiss was deep from the moment his warm lips touched my own his kisses were always intense but this one was different before long he had me pressed against one of the small walls in the bathroom which by the way was tiny and how he was standing in it I hadn't a clue.

"Though you still smell like bloodsucker". He said as are heads pressed against each other.

"Do the smell that bad?".I asked trying catch a breath after that awesome kiss.

Jacob brings is fingertips and runs them along my lips before nodding quickly.

"Yea its horrible". He kisses me again holding gently onto my chin, making me feel like on fire as he touched me.

Jacob was like chocolate you just couldn't get enough of his taste and the meaning kissing and simple things like when he touched my hand. I think when the imprint Gods decided we were for each other they give us extra dosage of excitement.

My hands were resting on his neck and the other holding tightly on his very thick shoulder, feeling him tense even more so as the kisses got more all over the place. I had to breathe but kissing him felt more important his hips had me pressed firmly against the wall even more I tried make it more comfortable before long his thigh was pressed in between my legs. Each time he pushed forward my hips moved against his leg, the funny warm feeling below was building again but the thing that was still in the back of my brain was he thought I smelt like bloodsuckers.

I tried to move away to say but Jacob was not having me move from the hot attack on my mouth. The world had frozen around us again yet Jacob moved me so that I was now no longer against the wall. His hands moved to my jeans which I freak out why did he want them off, yea he had seen me in a towel but I don't my huge hips were a turn on.

" My thighs are too big". I then moved to my jeans but before I could unzip them Jacob pushes my hands away . His hands are larger than my mine but he manages to unzip my jeans within seconds and even quicker in removing them from my legs.

Jacob's hands linger on my legs as he removed my jeans and my breath becomes shallows as his fingers caress my skin from my knees upwards. "Your thighs are perfect, your skins is even more pale here and soft".

"They're still big though". I say in a whisper.

"No perfect".His hands then moved from the outside of my thighs to my waist, one thing was sure when he held me he made me feel smaller not fat. Another thing that was clear I was now only wearing my t-shirt with my panties, and they where bright yellow Sponge Bob square pants panties with his face on the front of them. I was even more embarrassed by the fact I was the most unisexual person when it came to underwear and today of all days I was wearing something a kind would wear.

I looked into his eyes one more time before closed the bathroom door and then he moved me into the shower fully clothed and accompanied by him.

The water was not to warm or cold just right, Jacob was standing against my back I didn't moved as his hands moved close to me but didn't touch me but instead reached for a small bottle cherrys the same bottle I used in my house. It was strange him having a girly showergel but I guess that was Jacob. He then placed some on his hands and started washing the gel from my neck to my shoulders to the sides of my breasts and downwards. I remained still yet my legs felt shaky at the fact he was trailing his hands from my large hips to my backside.

Jacob had never bee this forceful with anything that included me but why was I feeling so good that he was touching me . His large hand rested just above my panties his hand no longer resting above my t-shirt but underneath it, Jacob was still so warm no matter that the water was beginning to cool down.

"You know the reason why I use this gel?….because of you I like your smell on me". He said almost like a whisper in my left ear as he leaned further against me from behind his zipper scraping my back as he pushed forward again his hand not longer above my panties but on them.

I was shocked at first the water still hitting me yet the blush I had was burning on my face. Jacob was holding me in a placed no one had ever been near before, I was going nuts he had been mean to me and here I was thinking about him touching me more. "Can I touch you...".He said directly into my ear.

I didn't know what to say back, we had both felt something more in the cabin but was I ready for me to touch me more. The answer to my question to myself did not get long for me to answer his lips touched the back of my neck before moving to my cheek to me turning around slightly to him kissing me more deeply the water splashing on us as we angled ourselves closer and my back was stuck to his front his.

I nodded before he moved his hand gently against my panties making my head throwback against his chest.

"You feel warm here". He continued to touch me and kiss my neck his teeth scraping against my skin. I hand were resting against the wall but Jacob at moved them around his neck my body rubbing against his own as his hand was moving softly against my panties. "You have to promise me you won't go out their by yourself again". I squirmed I wanted something but saying it out loud make me embarrassed. "Why, ah!". I moaned again now feeling something that was Jacob's pushing against me. "You know why". Jacob's hips thrust against my backside even in jeans I could feel his hips the water had dampened them making them cling even more so against him.

"Okay!". I almost screamed, Jacob's hand had stopped.

"Love my hands on your softness". Jacob then moved hand once more before slipping his hand gently into my panties.

He was no longer touching me through a barrier but now my skin. The water was making both our bodies wet and I relaxed as he moved his fingers along my lower lips I shivered, my hand was holding tightly on his arm as he teased me softly before placing his larger finger inside of me. At first it was sore and he stopped for a minute for me to get used to the intrusion but gently he began moving gently. I had never experienced anything like this before I new people masturbated but I was always afraid to, Jacob's fingers like the rest of him was warm and the warmth made me feel even more aroused at the soft moving and kisses he was placing on my neck.

"I have been wanting touch you since the moment in the cabin". He said like a groan into my ear before placing his other hand on my hip. Jacob's fingers were still on me it was like the world had froze he was touching the most intimate part of me yet the water was pouring making the hotness of his body even warmer against my back. " Are you okay". He asked his throat deep and soft at the same time like he was loosing control of his own words.

"Yes". I breathed out. As Jacob's fingers kept moving gently inside of me making my brain scattered. "I've dreamt of touching here since we first met". I leaned back even more the movements inside of me made it hard to think his fingers were magic not mention how controlled his touch was. "I want to make you feel good, just they way to make me feel by breathing. Baby do you want to feel even more pleasure". He said with that husky voice of his.

"Yes". Without much more words to be given Jacob began to nip on my neck and then the unbelievable happened his fingers finger was moving and hitting a spot he he had not touched before. "Let go baby, I won't let you fall". I was so confused I didn't know how to react this was much different from the time in the cabin but that same tension inside of me felt more stronger and it was building and building until he moved his hand one more time and I fell!

The pleasure that he talked about lasted a life time but to the world around us it was far shorter. Jacobs body held me tightly letting the rippling sensation in my stomach settle before we moved. Jacobs heart was beating quickly as he chest was now curled in holding me close to him, he had made me feel amazing and didn't feel what I had felt again. I knew guys could feel good to but I wasn't sure If I would do it right, I could feel his lower half and it was pressing against my lower back.

"Jacob". No answer, he was silent.


	37. Afterwards

The water stopped was still coming from the shower head and both are breathing was more high pitched than before. Jacob moved from out of the shower and pulling me with him before moving us into his small room. Jacob moved away from leaving me standing now where near him dripping wet from the water of the shower.

He had yet to answer me, something was wrong Jacob was never quiet.

"Jacob". I moved forward to touch him but he flinched. "Stay back!". He growled an moved even further away from me.

"What's wrong?".

"I need to calm down before I loose control and phase". He said directly. "I don't want to hurt you". He sounded desperate.

I moved forward again he wasn't going to hurt well at least not if I calmed him down and the idea that came to mind was to hug him.

"You won't hurt me all you need to do is...". I was now in front of him and as I moved quickly before he moved away again I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Breathe". He was shaking and his body felt warmer than usual. Though was pretty much clear we where but still wet from the shower, the tshirt I wore was stuck to me but being close to him was to calm him and before long I had reached for his face and held him until he was no longer shaking.

"I'm sorry". Jacob whispered as he whispered into the crook of my neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry for". I stroked his head gently.

"I do". He pulled his face away from my neck and looked me the face.

"I couldn't control myself, I thought I was going to phase". He said sternly.

"But you didn't and that's what important, you where able to calm yourself down and you didn't hurt me". I give him a soft smile.

"I don't know I could have lived with myself I had hurt you. Sam phased in front of Emily I don't know I could have lived with the quilt of seeing what I had done you if I had phased". He now held onto my arms.

Jacob was always worried of hurting me but he needed to understand he wouldn't not if I was here to calm him down.

"You didn't and we're both standing here creating a puddle on your carpet". I grinned to him thinking something light hearted would make him smile.

"I guess the fact we haven't dried yet explains that". He smirked.

"I guess so..". I smiled.

"I'll go get us something to dry ourselves". He stepped away before looking at me preferably my breasts.

"Okay, eyes up here". He noticed that I had pegged onto him and blushed before walking away quickly.

I shivered a little Jacob's room was very small and although I had been in it before I still was surprised at all the little things that made it is on space. Jacob was back in seconds holding onto some towels, he moved close to me and began gently drying my hair which was now waving into the mass of curls that I had. Jacobs hair was still damp and looked even dark if that was possible. Jacob grabbed a top and bottoms for me to wear and began drying his self, I couldn't help but stare has his muscles flexed as he dried his head and body. His jeans were still on his body and he noticed my attention being on him and smiled before reaching for the front of his button.

"Do you like what you see?". He said softy.

"I guess". He smiled even more." I'll turn around sorry". I turned around quickly.

"Why?". I still didn't turn round.

"I've felt you River and I like your eyes on me". I give a nervous laugh before I gained some courage and turned around. "There now was that so bad". He smiled softly.

"No, I just I haven't seen a real guy naked before". His jeans were slightly open revealing a v which had no tan lines, Jacob was tan all over.

Jacob then began to pull his jeans off revealing tanned skin that was covered in muscles, he was in one word magnificent. His body was toned from his chest all over not one piece of fat either and that fact made me nervous seeing how hard his body was compared mine own soft body with curves. I stared at his face but my eyes soon travelled to his lower half the v line was very much prominent, and his colouring made his body even more stunning. If he wanted to be a model he could but staring at him made me feel like he was Godlike from the face that was beautiful to the bottom of his feet I knew that if he was in anyway to disappeared from me I would never recover from losing him. Yet the happiness of being his imprint was the mere fact he was mine, even though I was chubbier than most he was the one person I could feel loved by that wasn't judging me on my size. What happened next shocked me, I looked down to were he was undressed like the rest of him,the one part of him I had felt in the shower that I had felt before was now facing me. He was large not that I knew if he was small or not but he looked huge. Jacob was dark there to and the fact he hadn't a ounce of hair on his body their also made him looked even more God like. It scared me and yet made me feel warm in my lower half again I wanted him and the mere thought of making love with him was something I knew I wanted but was too afraid to do so yet.

"We'll I'm glad and I'll be your first and defiantly the last guy you'll see naked". I blushed he had made me feel many different things but right now I felt even more turned on by him if that was even possible. He was perfect and mine, and him standing like this in front of me made me quiver.

"I..I'd be happy with that". I smiled before I heard someone moving in the next room.

"My dad". Jacob quickly grabbed bottoms and put them on himself.

Billy was home and here I was standing staring and gawking had his naked son.

"What should I do?". I whispered to Jacob.

"Grab the clothes put them on I'll go talk to him while you change". Jacob looked amused at my nervousness.

" This is not funny". I said quickly grabbing the clothes he had left out for me.

"Kind of". He said before placing a his shirt on.

"Jacob Black this is not funny". I growled at him.

If Billy had caught me staring at Jacob naked with me soaking and only wearing a shirt I'd die of embarrassment.

"Your pretty hot when your embarrassed". He moved close to me placing a deep kiss on my mouth before leaving me in his room to change.

I quickly changed and sat down on his bed it was small and the memory of me being in hit when the red head had attacked me. He had been there for me and when my dad and me had fought. Jacob was always there, I was unsure whether or not to go into the living area but my nerves wouldn't let me walk out just incase his dad thought we're up to something even though we had been.

Remembering back to the shower and how I had ended up there from visiting Terri to being pleasured by Jacob it had all happened soo fast. The feeling of him touching me there had been exciting and great, yet I hadn't made him feel that way back I guess that's why he had nearly lost control. I leaned further back into his bed letting the scent of him surround me , he smelled fantastic and his pillow although really soft I pressed my face in it before slowly dazing off into a sleep of dreaming about him as always.

"


End file.
